Created a Demon
by chkingrl
Summary: Three teenagers overcome their past and look forward to their future with the help of the staff from Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my first story. I have three new characters that I will introduce in this chapter. They will eventually meet up with the X-men. This story takes place in an AU of the movieverse. It is set after the first movie except that Logan is already back. Reviews are welcome...but be gentle because this is my first attempt at writing a story.

Early Saturday morning golden rays pass an opening in dusty curtains of a local motel in Westchester, New York. Slowly lights hit the face of a young teenage girl named Skyler. Skyler let out a grunt of frustration as the suns rays interrupted her peaceful slumber. It had been months since she had a descent night sleep and the suns presence was not welcome. She lifted her head slightly to retrieve her pillow from under her and then placed it over her head in an attempt to block the suns rays. With thebright lightseffectively blocked Skyler tried to fall back to sleep. Again, her peaceful rest was interrupted, but this time it was not from the rays of the sun but from her friend that slept in the adjacent bed. Even with the pillow over her head Skyler could hear her friend snoring which sounded like a duck being strangled. Not that she ever heard a duck being strangled, but his snoring is what she would imagine a ducking being strangle sounded like. Sometimes having heightened hearing was a real burden Skyler thought as she realized she would not be able to fall back asleep.

Sitting up with a huff Skyler chucked her pillow over at a young teenage boy who slept in the adjacent bed. The pillow hit the boy directly on his chest causing the boy to awake suddenly. "What was that for?" the boy whined.

"Because you are snoring Bryce!" Skyler said as she looked at the clock. "And it is 7:30 am."

" 7:30 am!" he said in an irritated tone. Bryce grumbled something before he turned over and went back to sleep. Skyler ran her fingers through her long brown hair and let out a sigh. She needed to figure out how to stop Bryce from snoring or she would never get a good night sleep. Looking to her left Skyler couldn't help but smile at what she saw on the bed next to her. Two small feet rested on the pillow with the blanket tucked closely around the ankles. How April in the course of the night started with her head on the pillow to her feet on the pillow by morning was a mystery. Getting up Skyler made her way to the bathroom.

Skyler shut the door behind her and grabbed a hair tie that was located on the sink. She put up her hair in a pony tail and began to wash her face. As the cold water hit her face she couldn't help but feel relaxed. It surprised her how she had come to enjoy this new life. She had met Bryce and April approximately six months ago. If anyone had told her six months ago that she would be traveling with two other teenagers across the country she would have laughed in their face. Skyler was more or less a loner and didn't particularly care for company. But somehow Bryce and April had made it impossible for her to ever leave them.

Skyler could remember the first night she met April and Bryce. She was walking down an alley on the streets of Detroit when she heard two men threaten someone. As she got closer to the voices she could see two men harassing two teenagers a boy and a girl. Skyler made her way towards the men preparing for a fight, but before she could make her presence known the teenage boy picked up a very large city trash can and threatened to throw it at the men. The men looked frightened and one of them reached behind his back into his wasted band. Skyler's heighten eyesight revealed the man had a gun. She sprinted towards the man and knocked him to the ground with a well placed round house kick to the head. At this point the teenage girl hit the other man with what looked like electricity. The two stunned men got up and ran away. The boy put down the trash can and turned his attention towards Skyler. Both Bryce and April thanked Skyler for her help and asked her if she too was a runaway. Skyler nodded and told them that it wasn't the only thing they had in common. She was also a mutant. From that night on they traveled and survived the streets together.

Maybe the fact that they were mutants and runaways was the reason she agreed to travel with them. Even if that was the case it wasn't the reason she chose to continue traveling with them. Both Bryce and April had optimism about life that was refreshing given their backgrounds. Bryce and grown up in Colorado. His parents were proponents of the Mutant Registration Act and were politically active in trying to get the law passed. Bryce's powers of incredible strength emerged when he was only twelve. Knowing his parents were not mutant friendly he did his best to hide his powers. That is until one day at school he became angry at a peer and accidentally threw a table through a wall. That night his parents were furious and began to make plans to get him "help". Bryce packed up his things and left that same night and he has been on the streets ever since. Despite this obvious traumatic event he seemed happy or at least put on a happy face.

April on the other hand had been in foster care since she was four. Her parents had died in a car crash and she had no living relatives. April was lucky that she had nice caring foster parents. She was unlucky that she could never stay in the same foster home for very long. This caused April to be very cautious about who she opens up to, something that Skyler could relate. Even though her past was unpredictable she always found a reason to smile or make others smile. This not only soothed her wounds but the wounds of others. April's pranks and laughter were a way of coping with the pain of not having someone constant in her life.

Skyler looked into to the bathroom mirror and loathed the reflection before her. Two blood red eyes stared back at her. These eyes were unnatural. Yes, there is a medical condition where people have red eyes, but it is usually accompanied by white skin and her skin was an olive tone. No, this was not a case of albinism she clearly was a mutant. Opening her mouth she examined her teeth especially the long upper canines. While she examined her teeth in the mirror memories started to flood her mind.

_"Do you like it here?" a young girl asked another girl sitting next to her._

_"No." The other girl replied._

_"I don't like it here either."_

Skyler began to shake her head trying to loosen the grip of her memories on her conscious mind and suppress them back to her unconscious mind. Taking a deep breath to clam herself Skyler picked up a contact case and unscrewed the top. Again looking at the mirror she put in two contacts changing her eye color from red to brown.


	2. Chapter 2

While April and Bryce slept, Skyler had finished her morning routine and proceed to read quietly in an armchair as she waited for her companions to rouse from their sleep. April and Bryce were not exactly morning people. Actually, Skyler wasn't much of a morning person either. She preferred the hours of dusk to dawn than the hustle and bustle of the morning and afternoon.

Skyler continued to read her book when she suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. Looking up she became startled at a very groggy April looking back at her. April's hair looked like a cross between cousin It from the Adam's family and road kill. Smiling inwardly, Skyler greeted her friend.

"Good morning April. Did we have a refreshing slumber?"

April said nothing and continued to stare at Skyler. Skyler returned the gaze and a staring contest ensued. Bryce had woken up at this point and became amused by the staring contest that was going on between April and Skyler.

"Isn't a little early to be having a staring contest?" he asked.

"It is not a staring contest." April replied.

"It isn't?" said a bemused Skyler.

"Nope. I'm attempting to slap you with my mind."

Bryce laughed at April's remark. "You do not have telekinetic abilities April. So good luck with that." Bryce swung his legs over the bed and stretched the remaining sleep from his muscles. "I will leave you two to fight while I go take a shower."

In a rare display in athletic ability April sprung from her bed, threw a pillow in Bryce's face, and sprinted towards the bathroom door. A very confused Bryce was distracted by this spontaneous action long enough that April successfully made it to the bathroom. Bryce looked at the door in bewilderment as Skyler laughed.

Still looking at the bathroom door Bryce made a comment to Skyler. "You know…April looks sweet and innocent, but now that I have got to know her I have realized she has an evilness that lurks beneath that genial exterior."

"She's very grumpy in the morning and will do anything to have a hot shower."

"Will the hot water go out?" Bryce became suddenly concerned that he would have a cold shower.

" I don't know. It could."

Standing up, Bryce stomped over to the bathroom door and shouted through the door " There better be hot water left when you are done!"

"Or you will do what?" A cocky April replied.

"I will….I will do something…that you won't like" Bryce stuttered in response

Skyler shook her head. "Weak Bryce." Apparently April thought the same thing because she began to laugh.

" I have superhuman strength!" Bryce said in a vain attempt to add strength to his threat.

Again April laughed. Bryce sighed and turned his attention to Skyler who was still reading her book. "What are you reading?"

"On the Origin of Species by Charles Darwin." Skyler replied simply.

"Oh, so some light reading. What's next Theories in Quantum Physics?"

"Maybe." Skyler ignored Bryce's friendly teasing. Yes, On the Origin of Species was a little thick to read, but if you want to understand evolution than this book is a must read. And as a mutant understanding evolution was essential in understanding why you are the way you are.

By 10am April had finished getting ready and Skyler had put her book away. Now they were waiting for Bryce to finish .

" Is he ready yet?" Skyler asked as she was packing her backpack. Today they were going to the mall. The three of them rarely got this chance to have a normal teenage day. Living on the streets meant they spent most of their time finding food and a place to sleep. These stresses of living on the street can slowly break anyone's spirit. A chance to window shop and gossip like normal teens helped relieve this stress.

April walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Are you almost done?"

"Almost. Give me five more minutes."

"I swear he primps more than a girl going to her prom" April says as she shakes her head.

" I heard that!" Bryce says through the door.

Skyler can't help but laugh at this playful exchange of words. "Okay. April you stay here with Bryce and once he's done applying his make up meet me in the parking lot. I'm going downstairs and to reserve our room for one more night."

A mocking laugh came through the bathroom door. "How many more remarks can you guys make about me being a girl? Your attempts to emasculate me will not work!"

"Oh, but Bryce we have at least four more jokes equating you to a girl." April teased Bryce.

" I really need some guy friends." Bryce replied.

"Ok, you two stop bickering and meet me in the parking lot in five minutes." Skyler picked up her backpack and headed out the front door.

Skyler took a deep breath and waited until everyone had left the lobby before she approached the man at the front desk.

"Good morning Ms. Jones. Did you sleep well?"

" I slept very well. I slept so well I want to book another night." Skyler appeared to be focus and did not take her gaze away from the man.

"Ok. Give a moment and I will put you into the computer." The man typed away and yet Skyler did not remove her gaze. "Will that be cash or card?"

"Cash." Skyler replied as she pretended to hand cash to him.

"Ok, $72.23 out of $100. Your change is $27.77" The man handed her the money.

"Thank you."

"Would your children like some lollypops?"

Skyler smiled. "Yes, That is very kind of you to offer." Skyler took two lollypops from him and left the lobby. Once she reached the parking lot she was relieved to see both April and Bryce. She was sure she would have to go back to the room where she would find both of them fighting over some trivial.

"Do we have the room for another night?" Bryce asked eagerly.

"We do have the room for another night. Oh, and I was given these for my two children." Skyler held out her hand that had two lollypops in it.

April let out a squeal of excitement and took one of the lollypops. Bryce on the other hand was not amused.

"I am not a child!"

"For someone claiming he is not a child he sure whines like one." April says punctuating her point with her lollypop before putting in her mouth.

Bryce reluctantly takes the lollypop. "Alright let's go. It will take awhile to get to the mall."

Ok that is chapter two. Sorry it took so long for me to post again. I've been really busy. Chapter 3 will not take as long. In chapter 3 the x-men will appear. Yay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A smile crept across Skyler's face as she watch April and Bryce skip towards the entrance to the mall. Skyler wasn't sure why they liked the mall so much. Hell, she wasn't sure why anyone liked the mall at all. A mall consisted of stores full of stuff either you couldn't afford or crap you didn't need. Skyler had only been recently introduced to this concept of the mall. April and Bryce had recounted stories of the times they had spent at the mall. According to April the mall was a right of passage from pre-teen to adulthood.

"In America the mall is where teens go to get away from their parents." April explained to Skyler. "They can't go to the bar or night clubs and most can't drive. The mall is a place where you can hangout with your friends and annoy the mothers with strollers."

"Not to mention at the mall loitering is allowed." Bryce offered with a smile.

Right of passage or not, going to the mall wasn't her idea of a fun time. Maybe the reason she didn't care for these mundane ways of amusing oneself was because her childhood was an isolated one. April and Bryce often talked about the toys they had as a kid or places they visited. They came from different backgrounds, but they still had a connection. Growing up in the same generation and culture gave them that connection. Skyler lacked this connection. This fact did not go unnoticed by April or Bryce. They tried to get Skyler to open up, but Skyler had a wall between her and the rest of the world that not even a nuclear missile could penetrate.

"I say we hit the arcade first." Bryce said stopping in front of the entrance to the mall.

"I would be up for that." Skyler replied. She actually like arcades and was very good at first person shooter games.

"The arcade it is. Last one to find the arcade pays!" Bryce says as he runs through the door with April fast on his heels. Skyler on the other hand strolled casually into the mall. She already knew she would be paying and she was not in the mood to run.

Once inside the arcade Skyler split the money she had stolen from the motel three ways. Bryce and April made their way to the racing games while Skyler went to find her favorite game 'House of the Dead'. Skyler had been so enthralled in her game that she did not hear her friends sneak up on her.

"Wow! You are good at this game." April said in amazement.

Skyler jumped at the sound of April's voice. "You scared me."

"Wait. We scared you." Bryce sounded shocked. "That never happens. Your heighten sense always alerts you to our presence. April I think we should take this moment to do a little dance. For this moment will never happen again."

April and Bryce proceeded to do a highly choreographed dance that would make the writers of Will and Grace proud.

Skyler was so distracted by their dance that she didn't even notice that a zombie had killed her. When she turned her attention back to the game the screen read game over. "Thanks guys! I was on the final level!"

"Sorry. How much money do you have left?" April asked.

"I have about $7. How about you guys?"

"Nothing. We used it all." Bryce said as he put his hands into his pocket.

"Well, here take this." Skyler handed Bryce $2 in quarters. "I'll go to the change machine and cash in my $5."

"Ok, we'll be over at the air hockey table."

Skyler made her way to the cash machine and waited in line for her turn. In front of her was a young woman who appeared to be 16 or 17 years of age. The woman had a particular style. She had an Audrey Hepburn look to her, with her long black gloves that went just past her elbows. Actually, the girl was covered from head to toe, which was odd given that it was a fairly hot day. Suddenly, the girl stepped back into Skyler unaware of her presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized

Skyler was taken aback when she saw the girl's hair. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail with two white strips of hair framing her face. Skyler had never seen such a hairstyle and she liked it. "That's ok. I have a tendency to sneak up on people."

She laughed at Skyler's comment and excused herself. The girl returned to a group of teens near the pinball machines. One of the boys in the group called her Rogue. Skyler assumed that Rogue was a nickname. Rogue can be defined in several ways such as: dishonest or unprincipled person, mischievous person, living apart from others, and some other unflattering definitions. Skyler couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten that nickname.

As she was about to put her $5 bill in the cash machine she heard a large crash. Instinctively, Skyler looked over in April and Bryce direction. Next to Bryce and April was a small hole that looked suspiciously like an air hockey puck. Bryce smiled sheepishly as he slowly moved away from the air hockey table. April also moved away from the air hockey table, embarrassed at the scene her and Bryce had made. 'So much for playing more games' Skyler thought. Bryce looked to Skyler and mouthed 'let's go to lunch.

The food court was ridiculously overcrowded and finding a table was looking impossible. The amount of people within the food court was to be expected given that it was a Saturday afternoon. As luck would have it, a group of people left their table just as April, Bryce, and Skyler walked by. Now that they had found a table deciding what they wanted to eat for lunch was the next task. After a lengthy negotiation process the group finally agreed on Chinese food. Skyler walked over to Panda Express and waited patiently for her turn.

Unfortunately, the line for Panda Express was very long. To pass the time Skyler people watched. In front of her was a 30 something couple who seemed to be genuinely enjoy each others company. The man was wearing sunglasses that looked very expensive. The sunglasses fit his face well and along with his clean cut he looked like an Abercrombie model. His girlfriend was elegant and very tall. She had beautiful short red hair and a model type body. 'Very cute couple' Skyler thought. 'A little too cute. Borderline sickening cute.'

Finally, it was Skyler's turn to order and she order 3 entrée plates. When it was time to pay Skyler worked her magic. She handed the employee a $5 bill and convinced the employee it was a $20 bill. As a result she received a dollar and something change back. Skyler smiled as she put her change away in her pocket, but as she looked up the redhead was next to her and staring straight at her.

'Shit! Did she see what happened?' The woman kept her gaze on Skyler as she picked up two straws from the dispenser. Once she had the two straws she walked away. 'That was close.'

Skyler mentally kicked herself for her careless actions. Normally, she would never use her powers in such a public place, but she had become so confident in her abilities. Well, that was the last time she would do that. Once Skyler dropped off the food at the table, April and Bryce immediately pounced on it like hungry wolves. While April and Bryce enjoyed their meal, Skyler sat anxiously at the table going over what just happened.

April and Bryce had insisted on going into Hot Topic before they left the mall to go back to the motel. Skyler was tired and chose to sit on a bench just outside the store. Looking over right shoulder she noticed the woman from the food court sitting on a bench directly behind her. Since she left the food court that woman had been following her. She was very conspicuous. Hell, Skyler knew the woman was following her from the moment she left the food court. She wasn't sure if the woman was following her because she stole food or because she knew she was a mutant. Whatever the reason Skyler did not like being followed.

Standing up Skyler faced the woman and stared straight at her. The woman immediately averted her gaze, but Skyler did not budge. Skyler intentions were simple. She was going to convey strength by this action. When most people walk they look at the ground to avoid looking into people's eyes. This is a sign of weakness. By looking into someone's eyes you show the person that you are confident and strong, not submissive. By staring this woman down she was sending her message not to mess with her. She may only be 15 years old, but she could hold her own and she wasn't going to let anyone push her around.

Skyler could tell that the woman was becoming uncomfortable and at that point she heard April and Bryce exiting Hot Topic. "Are we ready to go?" Skyler asks not taking her eyes off the woman.

"Yup." April and Bryce replied in unison.

"Ok, let's go." Skyler abandoned her gaze on the woman as she and her friends began to walk back to the motel.

Back at the motel April, Bryce and Skyler sat on their beds watching TV and eating pizza.

Bryce picked up a piece of pizza and pointed to the TV screen, "You know, after watching Roll Bounce I have the strangest urge to put on a polyester suit and hit the roller ring."

"Yeah, it has a way of romanticizing roller disco." April sat up and looked to both Bryce and Skyler. "Maybe we can hit a roller ring at the next city we visit. We could go to a thrift store, find some nice 70's clothes and make up a dance on the roller ring"

"Only if I get to be Sweetness." Bryce replied.

"Sweetness? He's a tool." Skyler said with a frown.

"He may be a tool, but he gets all the ladies" Bryce laughed.

Looking at Bryce, April pointed out the obvious. "I don't think the retro look will get ladies to notice you. Plus, you can't dance to save your life"

"What? Of course I can dance."

"Watching 'Dancing with the Stars' every once in awhile doesn't mean you can dance." Skyler said backing April's point.

"Oh, you guys think I can't dance."

Both April and Skyler nodded their heads

"Well, watch this ladies. Be prepared to be amazed." Bryce began to bounce to an imaginary beat, looking more goofy than cool. His dancing looked like if Danny Tanner from Full House tried to dance. April and Bryce began to laugh hysterically at this failed attempt to prove he can dance.

A knock on the door stopped the fun. They had already ordered a pizza and they weren't expecting anyone. Bryce walked over to the door and opened it. 'Stupid' Skyler thought. You always should look through the peephole to see who was at the door. Bryce could have unwittingly opened the door to a murder. A life living in suburbia Colorado made Bryce naive to the dangers in the world. As soon as the door opened Skyler heart skipped a beat. There in the doorway was the woman from the mall. By her side was another woman with long white hair and a dark complexion.

"Good evening. My name is Jean Grey and this is Ororo Monroe. We would like to talk to you guys about an excellent opportunity." The woman from the mall said.

"uh…don't take this the wrong way, but what?" Bryce said totally confused with the situation.

"How did you find us?" Skyler said looking intently at Jean Grey and her friend.

"Do you mind if we come in. We would like to discuss this in detail." Ororo said in an African accent. Where exactly she was from in Africa Skyler could not pinpoint.

"Actually, I do mind. You…" Skyler pointed to Jean. "Have been following me all afternoon and now you are at my motel room. How did you find us? Because I know you didn't follow us."

"I apologize if I scared you earlier today. I saw you use your powers at Panda Express. I was hoping to talk to you about attending our school, but after your stare down I must admit I was intimidated. We mean you no harm and want to offer you guys a place to live and learn. We work at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

Jean explanation had not convinced Skyler that their intentions were good. April on the other hand was more concerned about another issue.

"The school is for gifted youngsters? I'm not exactly an academic wiz." April looked at the two women, still confused by the situation.

Ororo smiled at April. "It's not that kind of school. This school is for mutants. Many mutants in our society face intolerance and given that their powers tend to first appear in adolescence many teens end up on the street because they have no where else to go. We provide a place for them to stay and provide an education so they can reenter society well educated young men and women who know how to control their powers."

"Okay, you guys still have not answered my question of how you found us. And now I want to know how you guys know that April and Bryce are mutants." Skyler was getting increasingly annoyed at these women.

Jean sensing Skyler's growing agitation quickly answered. "We work for a man named Xavier. He is a powerful telepath. We also have powers. I have telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Ororo can control the weather. Xavier designed a machine that enables him to locate mutants all over the world. That's how we found you guys. "

"Big Bother mutant style." Bryce said attempting to lighten the mood.

"So when can we visit your school to check it out" April asked looking more interested at every moment.

"You could leave with us now if you would like?" Ororo said to April.

"Woah! April and Bryce can I talk to you guys in the bathroom for a moment." Skyler walked towards the bathroom. April and Bryce followed her. Once in the bathroom Skyler shut the door. "We can't go with them."

"Why?" Bryce and April asked Skyler.

"Guys, we don't know these people. We don't know their true intentions." Skyler said exasperated.

"They look nice." April offered.

"Because bad people have pointy noses and gnarly teeth." Skyler said sarcastically.

"In my world, yes." Bryce replied.

"Well, this is the real world and I don't want to end up six feet under in some patch of forest."

Both April and Bryce stop to think about what Skyler was saying. She had a point. They didn't know these people and they had no way of knowing if they were lying.

"You guys really want to go don't you?" Skyler sighed. Both April and Bryce nodded. "Ok, how about a compromise. How about we ask them to leave their address and some money for a cab and we'll go visit the school tomorrow. That way it is on our own terms and if the place seems sketch we can leave."

"I like that Idea." April smiled at Skyler.

Skyler left the bathroom and was pleased to see both women still standing outside at the doorway. 'At least they didn't invite themselves in' Skyler thought. "We have an idea. My friends would like to see your school, but frankly I don't trust you enough to go with you tonight. Leave the schools address and some cab money and we will visit the school tomorrow."

Jean to took a deep breath and replied "That seems fair. May I come in to write down the directions?"

Skyler nodded and Jean entered the room. Using the stationary notes on the table Jean wrote down the address. "Ororo can you please give them some money for cab fair."

Ororo nodded and pulled out some money from one of her pocket and handed it to Skyler. Once Jean finished transcribing the address she turned to Skyler, April, and Bryce. "We look forward to seeing you tomorrow." With that Jean and Ororo left the motel.

It took awhile for everyone to settle down. Both Bryce and April were very excited about visiting the school tomorrow. Skyler entered the bathroom to remove her contacts. Staring back at her reflection with her blood red eyes, Skyler felt apprehensive about the next day. She had grown fond to her life on the street with Bryce and April and this school could threaten that life.

Chapter 4 will be up soon. I'm trying to keep up momentum so you guys don't have to wait so long for another Chapter. Do you like how it is progressing? The next chapter the gang will go to the school and more will be reveled about Skyler's past. Reviews are encouraged.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a cold and poorly lit hall. The walls were made of concrete with tiny imperfections giving the wall its texture. At the end of a hall was a door that was accented by a flickering florescent light. Skyler stood at the end of this hall looking at the door. She was wearing a white medical gown and no shoes. The air was so cold that she could see her own breath. Skyler took deep breaths in a feeble attempt to steady her breathing and slow her racing heart. She took timid steps as she inched her way towards the door.

After reaching the door Skyler placed her shaking hands on the door knob. A sign next to the door read 'Dr. William Raff'. The door made a loud creaking noise that echoed through the abandoned hall as she open the door. Skyler walked through the doorway into a sterile and barren looking room. The room was filled with medical supplies and machines. In center of the room was a metal table. On the metal table was a white sheet that took the form of a small body. Skyler walked over to the metal table and placed her hand on the sheet. Pulling back the sheet slowly, Skyler revealed the body of a young girl. She looked like she was around 7 years of age, sleeping peacefully on the metal table.

Skyler gingerly placed her hand on the young girls head. She was very cold and stiff. Her life long gone from her body. Skyler began to stroke the girl's hair as tears fell from her eyes. The same girl that was on the table stood next to Skyler watching her as she comforted the lifeless girl before her.

"You know they killed me." The girl standing next to Skyler said in an eerie childish voice.

"I know Mara." Skyler replied simply.

"I didn't choose to be born in this situation. They messed with nature and now there I am. Dead on a cold metal slab."

"No one can choose who they are born to. It just fate." Skyler wiped away her tears.

"Well, fates a bitch. It doesn't seem fair. We should have had a childhood. We should have been born normal." Mara walked around the table to face Skyler. "The question now is…How are you going to avenge my death?"

Skyler awoke violently with sweat beads rolling down the side of her face. How many more times was she going to have that dream? How long would Mara haunt her? Looking to her left April slept peacefully and Bryce snored loudly as usual. Skyler had three more hours until she had to get up. And she didn't want to go back to bed for fear that she would have the same dream. Laying back in bed Skyler stared at the ceiling tying to focus on their plans for the next day.

A yellow cab traveled down a private driveway toward Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The cab stopped in front of the gated estate and out of the cab three teens emerged. They stood in front of the gate staring in awe at the extravagant mansion before them. The landscaping added to its elegance with large mature tree and strategic shrubs and bushes scattered around the grounds.

"I'm going to give this school an A for presentation." Bryce said while gawking at the mansion before him.

Placing her hands on her hips April sighed. "I conquer. Skyler, What do you think?"

"Looks like Mr. Xavier is loaded." Skyler said unenthusiastically.

Bryce looked over to Skyler who was paying the cab driver. "Well, someone cranky today."

"Thank you. You have a nice day" The cab driver said as he placed the last bag on the ground and took the money from Skyler.

"You too." Skyler replied politely. Picking up her bag she turned to her friends. "Are we going in or are we going to stand out here gawking at the place?"

April and Bryce didn't reply, choosing instead to pick up their bags and sing happily as they walked towards the gate.

"We're movin' on up!" Bryce sang.

"Movin on up." April backed him up.

"To the east side."

"Movin on up."

"To a dee-luxe apartment in the sky."

Skyler laughed at her friends' reference to The Jeffersons and followed them to the gate.

At the gate they were met by Jean Grey. "Good morning. I'm glad to see you guys have come." She opened the gate and the three teens entered the front courtyard.

"Professor Xavier would like to meet with you and answer any questions you have about the school." Jean said, occasionally looking back as she walked towards the front door. "After, meeting the professor, he will introduce you to the faculty." Jean opened the front door motioning for the teen to walk through.

They entered the foyer and were awed by the beauty of the architecture. In front of them was a large stair case that forked to the left and right.

"Follow me please." Jean said walking to her right past the stair case. A sitting room was located directly behind the stair case. Following Jean Grey down a corridor they entered a room that appeared to be the library. They then walked to a door located on the back right of the library and entered an office.

Jean asked the teens to sit down at three chairs located in the center of the room. Jean sat down on chair next to a red oak desk. Behind the red oak desk sat a bald man in a tailored three piece suit. "Good morning April, Bryce, and Skyler. I'm professor Charles Xavier. I would like to welcome you to our school. As Ms. Grey and Ms. Monroe have already informed you this school is for mutants. We would like to help you not only understanding your powers, but also to master them. Now, I could go on and on about how great our school is, but I believe that you must experience our school before you make a decision of attending. That is why I'm extending an invitation for you three to stay a couple of day with us. You can walk around the grounds and ask students what it's like to go here. If you choose to stay here, then we will go over the rules and other details about the school. Well, would you like to stay here for a couple of days before making your decision?"

"You don't even have to ask that question cause the answer is yes." Bryce said to the professor. April smiled and nodded. Skyler on the other hand did not say or doing anything.

"How about you Skyler?" Professor Xavier asked.

Skyler sat in silence for a minute. She knew that April and Bryce wanted to try out the school and if she did agree at least they would get a place to stay and good food to eat. "Why not."

"Good." Professor Xavier said. The professor then moved from behind the desk to reveal a very chic wheelchair. "I would now like to introduce you to our staff. You already met Ms. Grey. She is our science teacher at the school. She is also our Physician." Professor Xavier then pointed to the back of the room where Ororo and the sunglasses man from the mall entered the office. "Again, you've met Ms. Monroe. She teaches history. The gentleman is Mr. Scott Summers and he teaches English."

"Hi." Bryce and April said timidly.

"We do have another staff member, but he is MIA at the moment. His name is Logan and he is our P.E. teacher." The professor smiled at the three teens. "Now, it's time for you to be shown to you r rooms. Bryce if you would follow Mr. Summers he will take you to the boy's dormitories. Skyler and April Ms. Monroe will take you to the girl's dormitories. After you have put your things away Ms. Grey will take you on a tour."

Bryce stood up and followed Scott, while Skyler and April followed Ororo. As Skyler, April, and Ororo walked to the girls dormitories Ororo explained to them that it was finals week. She explained that most of the teens would be studying and askes April and Skyler not to make judgments based on the lack of activities. She talked about how they often went on field trips, especially during summer break. Summer break officially started on Wednesday of that week. Ororo lead April and Skyler into a room with two beds. Depending on the room size, there were either two girls to one room or three girls to one room. April and Skyler's room was a two person room and they would be roommates. Ororo told them that they would have 10 minutes before the tour and to meet Jean at the front entrance.

The room was fully furnished with a set of beds, desks and chairs, nightstands, and dressers. Skyler placed her bag down and laid down on one of the beds. She watched as April surveyed the room. April placed her bag down and bounced on her bed as if she was testing the mattress.

"Nice place." April said to Skyler.

"Yeah, it is a nice place. Looks like we'll be having a goodnight sleep tonight." Skyler replied.

"I've never had such a nice room. Every room I ever had was always someone else's room with a mattress for me. I never got to decorate my rooms and eventually I never wanted to. Because I knew I would be leaving as soon as I got comfortable."

Skyler felt for April. She could tell that April longed for some stability in her life and place she could call home. "Let's go take that tour." Skyler said getting up from her bed.

The tour of the school was fairly basic. The school had a lounge full of recreational activities such as a pool table, a foosball table, and a high tech entertainment system. The dinning room had three long tables that look as if it could fit about 100 people. The kitchen seemed small for such a large house and was adjusted for large scale cooking. Also located on the main level was the library, both staff's office and professor Xavier office, and three classrooms. Upstairs on the eastside was the boy's dormitories. On the west side was the girl's dormitories. In between the boy's and girl's dormitories was where the faculty rooms were located. Study halls could be found on both the girl side and the boy side of the mansion. Each side also had a communal bathroom.

Outside, the school had a basket ball court, a pool, stables, and a beautiful garden. Once the tour was over April, Bryce, and Skyler were allowed to wander the property until lunch. Lunch consisted of sandwiches, fruits, and chips. The rest of the day April, Bryce, and Skyler got to know some of the students at the school. Bryce was apparently rooming with two boys named John and Bobby. John immediately showed off his power as soon as he introduced himself. John had the ability to manipulate fire and created a fire ball on his hand with his trust lighter. After John created his fireball Bobby immediately froze it. John became angry and asked Bobby why he always did that.

Bobby's girlfriend was the girl from the arcade. Rouge's power was tragic to say the least. She couldn't touch anyone and if she did touch them she would drain their life force. If she touched a mutant not only would she drain their life force but she would also take their power. Her friends Kitty and Jubilee were quite entertaining. Kitty could phase through solid objects and Jubilee had the ability to produce explosive energy sparks. After dinner the threesome were left on their own. Most of the kids had to study for finals, so the gang played some pool in the lounge. At 9:30 everyone was suppose to be in their rooms so April and Skyler said goodnight to Bryce.

Inside their room Skyler watched as April unpacked her clothes and began to put them into the dresser.

"You know, we probably aren't staying here that long. So it's pointless to unpack your clothes." Skyler said from her bed.

April shut the dresser and turned around to face Skyler slowly. Her stare was intense and serious. "We? Are you making our decision for us?"

Skyler didn't know how to respond. She had never seen April so serious before.

April took a deep breath before she addressed Skyler. "I don't know what your issue is with this place, but I want to stay and I know Bryce does too. Why don't you like this place?"

"It's not that I don't like this place, it just we've been doing fine on our own. We don't need this place."

April face went from serious to anger. "No you don't need this place. But I do! We were surviving on the streets, but that's not a life. The streets can provide us nothing. Without an education we'll either be stuck on the streets or stuck flipping burgers for the rest of our lives. I don't want that. I want a place I can call home."

Skyler was surprised by April's outburst. "I know that you want a place to call home. Given your background…"

"Oh, do you dare make this about me." April interrupted Skyler. "This is about you. You like moving around from place to place. You're a vagabond. Remember that quote we saw on a bumper sticker "not all who wonder are lost". That describes you, but you know what? I'm lost. And I need this place so I can find myself. I have a feeling that this place will heal my wounds. You want us to become vagabonds like you so you won't be alone, even if it is not in our nature. Well, you know what? That is selfish and controlling. I'm staying here. Leave if you want, but I'm not going to follow you."

Skyler said nothing. April's words had cut deep. April still angry picked up her tooth brush and left the room. Skyler didn't want to be in the room when April returned so she snuck downstairs and outside. She walked over to batch of trees just past the basketball court. With ease Skyler climbed the nearest tree.

Skyler knew that April was right. She had no right to make the decision for them. And she did want them to follow her lifestyle because she didn't want to be alone. If she wasn't so attached to April and Bryce she would have left by lunch. Skyler's thoughts were interrupted by the smell of smoke. Looking down she saw a scruffy looking man smoking a cigar. He didn't look like he belonged to the school. All the adults at this school were well dressed and clean cut. They looked professional. This man on the other hand didn't shave and dressed very casual. She wondered if this was the MIA teacher, Logan.

"You Logan." Skyler asked.

The man looked up and spotted Skyler in the tree. "Yeah." He seemed a little uncomfortable as of he was doing something he shouldn't be. "Who are you?"

"Skyler. My friends and I are visiting the school. We might be attending. You're a teacher?" Skyler asked still not convinced he belonged here. He seemed more of a loner like Skyler.

"I teach P.E." Logan replied.

"Hmm…no offense but it looks like you are more apt to teach the art of bar fights."

Logan chuckled a bit. "I know I don't look like I belong. I thought I didn't belong for awhile."

Skyler was intrigued by this statement. "Why?"

"I'm use to traveling alone. Wondering from place to place. And I'm not exactly a role model." Logan said as he took a puff from his cigar.

Skyler smiled at Logan's honesty. "If you are such a loner why do you stay here?"

"Because even a loner must eventually find a community to belong to. It's just human nature kid." Logan put out his cigar. "I'm going back in. You coming?"

"No. I need sometime to myself. I'll be in soon." Skyler replied.

"Ok. Oh, can you not tell the professor about the cigar thing. He's been on my case about it."

"Sure."

With that Logan left Skyler to her thoughts. She remained out in that tree for about 30 minutes. After 30 minutes she returned to her room. April was already asleep so Skyler slipped into her own bed and tried to sleep.

In Chapter 5 Skyler will have to decide if she will stay with her friends at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters or go off on her own. As for Skyler past it will be catching up to her very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy in school. Anyways...this is kind of a long one.

Chapter 5

In heavily wooded forest, Skyler sat in a tree overlooking thick underbrush. Next to Skyler sat a very pale Mara. Mara had blood red eyes and was wearing a white medical gown. Both Skyler and Mara watched two young girls hiding in the underbrush bellow their tree. One of the girls was Mara and the other girl looked like a younger version Skyler.

The young Skyler and Mara, in the underbrush, were wearing army fatigues and had AK-47. The young Skyler appeared to be protecting Mara from an unseen enemy.

"I use to enjoy these training sessions." Mara in the tree said. "They didn't feel like drills, but more like a game of capture the flag."

Skyler smiled. "I liked the survival training too."

"You look sad. Is their something wrong?" Mara said to a very quite Skyler.

Skyler shifted uncomfortably. "I had a fight with April."

"Oh. What was the fight about?"

"April was mad because I wanted to the leave the school and I tried to get her to leave with me. She called me selfish and controlling."

Mara kicked her dangling legs as she paused to consider her reply. "It sounds a little controlling. But I know you don't mean to be that way. You care for April and Bryce and want to protect them. I mean look, see how you protected me." Mara pointed to the girls bellow their feet. The young Skyler stepped in front of Mara taking a paintball to the chest.

"But they don't need to be protected from these people. They seem nice and only want to help us."

"Then what's the problem?" Mara looked at Skyler with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know. I have been traveling for so long I have forgotten what it is like to stay in one place for an extended period." Skyler said with her head in her hands.

"I don't think that is true. You may be a recluse, but I think it more out of connivance than anything else. I think you are afraid."

"Great. First you haunt me and now you are going to psychoanalyze me. Go ahead tell me why I'm afraid." Skyler said slightly annoyed.

Mara did just that. "You are afraid that you will become attach to that school and the people within it. You are already care about April and Bryce and that scares you. But what I think scares you the most is that you will come to love that school only have your past catch up with you."

Skyler awoke from her dreamscape to April shaking her. "It's time to get up. Breakfast is in 10 minutes." April said before leaving the room.

X X X X X

Skyler took a quick shower, threw on some clothes, and walked down to the dinning hall. At the end of one of the three tables April and Bryce sat eating breakfast. Skyler walked over to the table and sat next to Bryce. Without saying a word Skyler picked up a box of cereal.

Bryce could feel the tension between April and Skyler. Trying to lighten the mood Bryce made a judgment call to tell a story. "So, the funniest thing happened this morning. Apparently, Bobby and John are having a prank war. Well, Bobby got up before John and froze all his underwear. John was pissed."

April and Skyler did not respond.

Bryce dropped his spoon. "Ok, what's up with you guys?"

"I'm sure Skyler could tell you, because she is right about everything." April said as she took a bite from her cereal.

Skyler looked at April. "Just say what you want to say. Don't be passive-aggressive."

April didn't reply and Skyler snorted before returning to her cereal. Bryce looked to Skyler and then to April. "Last night everyone seemed happy. What happened between then and now?"

April and Skyler sat in silence until Skyler couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry ok. I care about you and Bryce and I didn't mean anything by what I said. If you want to stay here I will stay here."

"I know you didn't mean anything by it and I'm sorry I snapped at you. All I ask is that you give this place a try." April said as her demeanor softened.

"I can do that. Let's go tell the professor that we are going to stay here." Skyler said as she began to relax.

April stood up surprised by Skyler's turn around. "Ok." April walked over to Skyler and hugged her. "Thank you."

"No problem." Skyler reciprocated the hug. Skyler then stood up and followed April as they left the dinning hall. "Are you coming Bryce?"

Bryce sat at the table dumbfounded. "Girls happy. Girls mad. Girls hug it out. Bryce confused. Are you guys going to fill me in?" Bryce said as he got up from the table.

X X X X X

The group went to professor Xavier and informed him of their decision. He was very pleased and asked them to return to his office after lunch, because he had a math final to give. After lunch April, Bryce, and Skyler returned to professor Xavier's office as he requested. The professor went over the rules of the school, which were fairly basic. No drugs, no violence, no leaving school grounds without permission, no using your powers maliciously against another student, and no excessive profanity. Every student had to be in their room by 9:30pm on school nights and 11:30pm on weekends and vacations. Lights out were at 10pm and 12pm respectively. Girls and boys were not permitted in each others room after a certain hour and doors must remain open when a person of the opposite sex was visiting.

The professor then talked about the other face of the school. Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Logan were apart of a crime fighting team known as the X-men. In such turbulent times as the present, the X-men protected mutants from human and vise versa. The ultimate goal in professor Xavier's mind was to have mutants and humans coexist. He knew that this would not be an easy task, but with the X-men and outreach programs he believed it was possible.

Skyler thought the professor was being idealistic. Education and public relations can only go so far. Especially, when there are some mutants who use their powers for personal gain or to break society's laws. These individual actions were counterproductive to human and mutants coexisting. It was odd that the X-men would protect those who would do them harm. It was a valiant effort if not a futile one.

Bellow the school was where the X-men headquarters was located, including a jet. All the X-men had codenames, except for Jean. Scott was known as Cyclops because of his eye piece. Ororo's codename was Storm because she could control the weather. Finally, Logan's codename was Wolverine. Skyler couldn't figure out how he got that codename, but it seemed to fit him.

"I want a codename." April said while clapping her hands in excitement.

"I got one for you. Since you create electricity, how about Static Cling?" Bryce teased.

April furrowed her eye brows. "How about I shock you?" April opened her hand to reveal a stream of electricity running from her finger tips.

"Tsk. Tsk." Bryce wagged his finger at April. "No using your powers to harm others."

April closed her hand and the stream of electricity went away. "Don't think this is over."

Professor Xavier interrupted the playful exchanged to finish with the meeting. "Now that we have gone over the rules Dr. Grey needs to give each of you a physical. We want to make sure that you are all healthy and don't need any medical attention. Bryce you will go first. As for you two please remain in the lounge. Jean will get you when it is your turn."

X X X X X

Skyler was the last one to have her physical. She followed Dr. Grey to the basement where the infirmary was located. They took an elevator to the basement that was well hidden in the wall. The X-men headquarters could be summed up in one word, shinny. Metal panels lined the walls giving it a futuristic look. When Jean and Skyler entered the infirmary Jean patted the doctors table. Skyler sat down on the doctors table and tapped her fingers rapidly.

Jean recognized Skyler's tapping of her fingers as a way of relieving anxiety. "You don't have to be nervous. I won't hurt you."

"It's nothing personal. I just don't like doctor's offices." Skyler was appreciative of Jean's attempt to calm her fears, but it was a pointless effort.

"Well, if that is the case I will try to make it a fast check-up." Jean said as she approached Skyler with a stethoscope. She did the normal physical which included listening to her heart and lungs, checking her reflexes, and some neurological test. When Jean checked inside Skyler's mouth she noticed her elongated canines, but said nothing. Jean then examined her eyes and when she realized that Skyler had contacts she asked Skyler to remove them. Skyler's heart skipped a beat. She had never revealed her eye color to anyone. Not even to April and Bryce. It was hard to keep that secret and Skyler was actually surprise she was able to do it for so long.

Despite her reservations, Skyler walked over to the sink, washed her hands, and removed her contacts. She knew that eventually someone would see her eyes, so she might as well show her mutation to Jean. Again Jean did not react to Skyler's mutation. Jean finished her examination with a vision and hearing test.

"You seem to be in perfect health Skyler. Your vision, hearing, and reflexes are all above normal. You are very strong for both your gender and age…" Jean said as she looked over Skyler's charts. "What I find odd is that you have multiple mutations. While multiple mutations are not unheard of but they usually evolve from the first mutation. You have telepathic abilities along with heightened sense and muscular strength. These mutations don't seem to go together. When did your mutations first appear?"

Skyler knew that special abilities first appeared in mutants sometime during adolescence. Skyler did not want Jean to ask questions about her past so she lied. "I got them around two years ago."

"Hmm…that is interesting. Your heighten strength and sense seem to be highly evolved compared to your telepathic abilities. We'll talk about this later." Jean said while closing Skyler's chart. "Ok, your physical is over you may put your contacts back in and return to your friends."

Skyler put her contacts back in and before she left she asked Jean for a favor. "Could you not tell the students about my eye color?"

Jean nodded but concern passed over her eyes. "You don't have to hide your appearance here. If anyone will understand your self-consciousness about your appearance the students here will."

Skyler knew Jean was probably right, but she wasn't ready for that step.

X X X X X X

One Month Later

Scott, Jean, Ororo, Logan, and Professor Xavier sat in a circle in the professor's office. They were in the middle of their weekly team meeting they had every Friday night. In the team meeting they discussed the physical and emotional health of the students, planned field trips, and delegated chores for the students.

"Now that we have finished dividing the chores, are there any concerns over a particular student?" Professor Xavier asked his staff.

Jean looked over her notes. "Rouge has been down since Bobby left for summer vacation. But Jubilee and April have done a good job of distracting her."

"Speaking of April, how is our new trio doing?" The professor asked.

"April and Bryce have been doing well." Scott replied. "April has been hanging out with Jubilee and Rouge and Bryce has been hanging out with John. This is becoming a problem because they keep getting into trouble."

The professor laughed. John and Bryce had recently been put on restriction for a shaving cream prank they pulled on some of the girls. "Well, their antics are harmless. We'll just have to make sure that they don't cross the line when it comes to the other kid's safety. How is Skyler doing?"

"Not as well as the others." Ororo replied. "She keeps to herself most of the time and seems unwilling to socialize with any of the students. She will talk with April and Bryce, but that is about it. I've barely been able to get two words out of her."

The professor placed his right index finger on this right temple. "That is concerning given the fact she was resistant to joining our school."

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions." Logan said with a grunt. "So she is not a talkative person and is a bit of a loner. Not everyone fits in so easily. She'll come around. She just needs more time."

"I know you two have the loner bond between you, but we encourage the kids at our school to interact with other students and participate in activities." Scott said pointedly to Logan, who responded to with a dirty look.

The professor quickly responded to Scott's statement, wanting to break the impending verbal fight that was about to breakout between Scott and Logan. "Given that she doesn't participate we should try and get April and Bryce involved in Skyler's adjustment to the school. Maybe if one of her friends asks, she will be more inclined to join."

Jean realized that she and Ororo were having a cooking session with some of the girls the next day that could provide a perfect opportunity to get Skyler involved. "Ororo and I will be making cookies and cupcakes with Rouge, Jubilee, and April tomorrow. I'll ask April to help us convince Skyler to join us."

"I think that is an excellent idea." The professor said with a smile. "If we have no other pressing matters I believe we should call it a night."

X X X X X

The following day was like any other day. Breakfast was served at 9am followed by kitchen clean up and daily chores. Once the staff checked off the students chores they were free to entertain themselves until lunch. April, Bryce, and Skyler played various games including foosball, Risk, and Clue. After lunch the boys vs. girls water fight ensued. Skyler quickly slipped away from the game to go to her favorite spot. Around the mansion there were patches of trees and bushes that gave the elusion that the mansion was embedded in a thick forest. Skyler liked a spot just beyond the pool. She liked this particular area because of a certain tree. The tree looked remarkably like one she loved to climb as a kid.

Leaning up against the tree Skyler picked at the grass next to her and listened to sounds of screaming and laughter coming from the water fight. Skyler could make out her friends laughter which made her smile. She was happy for her friends, yet she couldn't help but wonder how long she could stay here. She was getting restless. A month of being restricted to one area was getting to her. Sure they had been on many field trips. They had recently gone to the local zoo, but she did not see the appeal at looking at caged animal that would never once get to taste freedom. Come to think of it maybe why she didn't like the zoo was because she sympathized with the animal. She could leave the mansion at anytime…yet she was unable to leave her friends. She was free, but also caged by her own connection to her friends.

Skyler's reverie was interrupted by the rustling of the bush adjacent to her. From behind one of the trees next to the bush Logan appeared. He crouched down next to the tree he revealed himself from. After a few minutes he cleared is throat and spoke to Skyler. "Is there a reason you don't want to participate in the water fight?"

"No. I just want time to myself. That's all." Skyler said continuing to pick at the grass next to her.

"It seems like you want time to yourself a lot."

Skyler nodded her head. Logan was right. She liked being alone, a lot. Skyler couldn't explain where she was at in her life. Apart of her felt like a caged animal wanting to break free. The other part of her would give up anything to belong in this place. But she didn't belong. Something was blocking her from truly opening up. She was different from these kids and she knew they wouldn't understand. The way in which Skyler had open up to April and Bryce was a fluke. Then again she didn't really open up to them. She created an alternate personality to connect with them. That personality was fun and could engage in playful banter.

"Can I ask you a question?" Logan said as he sat next to Skyler. Skyler nodded. "Do you want to be here? I mean really want to be here?"

Skyler thought about Logan question and honestly she couldn't answer him. "I don't know."

"I'm going to give you some advice kid." Logan made sure that Skyler and his eyes connected. "If you are going to make a decision about whether you are staying or not…you must experience this school in it fullest. Join in the activities, interact with the students, and talk with the faculty. I'm not saying that you can't have alone time, but how can you choose between two paths if you refused to even look at one of those paths?"

He was right. Skyler had never given the school or the people within it a chance. She knew why she didn't socialize with the others. Mara from within her dreams had called it out. She was afraid her past would take away her future at the school. Skyler and Logan sat in silence. Behind Logan's rough exterior she knew he had a good heart and Skyler somehow felt like they had something in common. One thing they had in common was he wasn't threatened by the silence between them. Most people would become uncomfortable and would try to fill it with meaningless conversation.

After twenty minutes Logan looked at his watch. "Jean, Ororo, and some of the students are going to bake some cookies and stuff. They are going to get April to ask you to join. How about we surprise them with your presence without their request?"

Skyler looked to Logan with a smile. She knew he was trying to reach out to her and guide her. She appreciated it and she knew that she would have to participate in an activity sooner or later. "Okay. But only if you drag me there. I don't want to loose my outsider reputation."

Logan laughed as he stood up. He offered his hand to Skyler to help her up. Once Skyler was standing Logan threw Skyler over his shoulder and walked towards the kitchen. They crossed the basketball court where some of the kids were playing a game.

John was perplexed by Logan carrying Skyler over his shoulder. This seemed out of character given that Logan usually tried to avoid the kids at the school if he could help it. "What did she do?" John said assuming Skyler had done something wrong.

"She keeps wandering off by herself." Logan replied. "You'll be next if you come near me with any shaving cream flame boy."

John gulped and made a mental note never to pull a prank on Logan. Logan entered the back doorway and made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he was met with combinations of scared and confused stares.

"Here is Skyler. She will be helping you cook today." Logan said as her put Skyler down.

April was measuring out flower next to Jubilee and Rouge. "Finally, someone has tried to knock some sense into Skyler."

"Ha. Ha. You are so funny." Skyler returned April's teasing tone. Logan picked up an apple from the basket on the table before leaving.

From behind the kitchen counter Ororo wiped her hands on her apron. "Are you going to help us cook today?"

"I'm not really into the domestic thing." Skyler said putting her hands into her pocket.

Ororo smiled and walked over to Skyler. "Well, why don't you humor us?" Ororo placed her hand on Skyler back and guided her to the kitchen sink next to Jean. "Wash your hands and then you can help me roll out the dough."

Skyler washed her hands and then stood next to Ororo. She watched as Ororo sprinkled flower onto the counter and placed the dough down. "We cover the counter and the rolling pin with flower so the dough doesn't stick to them." Ororo said as she handed the rolling pin to Skyler and stood behind her. Skyler rolled out the dough as Ororo helped her. "Good job. Now roll the dough out thin and I'll get the cookie cutters."

"For someone who isn't the domestic type, you sure can fake it." April said as she suppressed her smile.

"I wouldn't pick a fight if I was you. I have a rolling pin and I know how to use it." Skyler said as she raised the pin and pointed at April. April pretended to be scared.

"Rouge can you bring me the butter please." Jean asked as she laid out cookie sheets on the counter.

"Yeah" She replied. Rouge walked over to the refrigerator and retrieved the butter. While Rouge was distracted, Jubilee gently hit April to get her attention. April got Skyler's attention and they both watched as Jubilee created an energy ball and dropped it into the bag of flower. Rouge returned to her spot next Jubilee right in front of the flower bag. Without Rouge noticing, Jubilee and April took a few steps back. A few moments later the flower bag exploded covering Rouge in flower from the waist up.

"You're dead Jubilee!" Rouge said as she lunged towards Jubilee. April and Skyler laughed hysterically as Rouge chased Jubilee around the kitchen table.

Before April and Skyler's eyes both Jubilee and Rouge stopped in mid-run. Both girls looked over their shoulder to see Jean holding them in their place with her telekinetic powers. "Rouge, go clean up and Jubilee please clean up this mess."

Rouge was let go first and before left she gave Jubilee an 'I'll get you later' look. Once Rouge left Jubilee walked over and began to clean up the mess she made.

They all finished cooking before dinner needed to be prepared. After dinner, the students had a choice between free time in the mansion or the movie that was being screened in lounge. Skyler joined her friends in the lounge to watch Robin Hood: Men in Tights on ABC.

Skyler was pleasantly surprised about how much fun she had. Rouge and Jubilee seemed like good people and she could see herself becoming friends with them. She also found new respect for Jean and Ororo. The past month Jean and Ororo had made it their mission to reach out to Skyler. She admired their determination because she didn't make it easy. Skyler was beginning to think that her reservation about her current situations was tenuous at best.

The movie they were watching was interrupted by breaking news. "We are sorry for the interruptions of the feature presentation, but we having breaking news about a body that was found in the area. Authorities say they found the body of an unidentified male, 15 years of age in a ditch on the side of the highway. Police have been unable to identify the male and are asking the public for help. Here is an artist rendition of the teenager." A sketch of the teenager filled the screen. "The police ask that if anyone has information on this crime please contact the police. We will now return you to your feature presentation."

Skyler stared at the TV in disbelief. The sketch of the dead male on the screen looked like Jack. 'It can't be him' Skyler thought trying to block out the possibility. She was just beginning to open up to the school and what she feared was coming true. After the movie Skyler laid in her bed and was unable to push the sketch out of her head. She needed to find out if the body the police found was truly Jack. Once everyone was asleep Skyler would sneak out and get the answers she needed.

OK...the next chapter will be up soon. I know I keep saying this, but the next chapter you will find out about Skyler's past and how she aquired her abilities. yay! Tell me how you like. Reviews help me write faster so...give me some feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was 2am before everyone in the mansion was asleep. Skyler was careful not to wake April as she left the room. Without making a sound Skyler crept down the hallway to the main stairs. She was hoping to leave earlier, but she had to be sure that the professor was asleep. If he wasn't asleep he would easily sense that she wasn't in her room. Skyler made it to the front doors successfully without a single sound. Her luck would not last for the front door was very old and it creaked as she opened it. Skyler winced at the high pitch sound. Slipping out the front door Skyler ran to the shed that was located next to garage. Dirt bikes and four wheelers were kept in the shed and provided perfect transportation. The shed had an impressive lock on it that would deter most thieves, but it wouldn't stop Skyler.

Skyler removed a paper clip from her pocket and picked the lock. It did not take Skyler long to pick the lock and get into the shed. She walked over to one of the three dirt bikes and walked it out of the shed. Skyler did not lock the shed back up because she wanted to be able to put the dirt bike back fast when she returned. She walked the dirt bike to the front gate where she propped the bike up. Skyler open the gate slowly just enough for her to get herself and the dirt bike through. Once she was through the gate, she walked the dirt bike far enough away so she could start it up without waking anyone. It would take her 30 minutes to reach the county morgue and she only had 3 ½ hours before she need to be back at the mansion. Skyler kick started the dirt bike and took one more glance at the mansion behind her before she drove down the path she had drove up on one month ago.

X X X X X

Skyler parked the dirt bike in a bank parking lot that was next to the morgue. She took the time to survey the building, looking for cameras and security guards. She found out that the building had three cameras. One camera was located on street lamp in the parking lot and other two cameras were located at each entrance to the building. Skyler was beginning to sense that entering the morgue undetected would be harder than she anticipated. At that moment a security guard exited the building to do his walk around. Skyler quickly ran to the side of the building out of sight of all cameras and hid behind a shrub as she waited for the guard to pass by.

The guard walked around the side of the building with a flash light in hand. When the guard passed Skyler, she jumped out of the shrub and knocked the security guard out with a blow to the back of the head. Taking the guards gun and keys, Skyler quickly hid the guard behind the shrub. She then walked over to the corner of the building and pointed the gun at the parking lot camera. One shot was all it took to destroy the camera on the street lamp and Skyler proceeded to the front door. Another single shot to the camera above the entrance hid Skyler's presence from any security guards that were undoubtedly inside the building. Using the keys she stole, Skyler entered the building with easy.

Upon entering the building Skyler surveyed her surrounding looking for the next security guard that would come to investigate the camera malfunctions. Hiding in the shadows of the entrance to the build the second security guard never suspected he was not alone. Again Skyler took out the security guard and hid the man behind the front desk. With speed Skyler made her way through the building going down various hallways until she found the desired room.

As Skyler walked into the room, that she assumed was the examination room, she felt a shiver go up her spine. This room reminded her of her reoccurring nightmare she had about Mara. Shaking her head to dislodge the unpleasant memories, Skyler continued until she found the area where the bodies were kept. Skyler remained emotionless as she looked for the particular body she had seen on the news. She opened up one of crypts and pulled out a metal slab that had a body covered by a white sheet on it. As soon as Skyler removed the white sheet covering the body there was no doubt in her mind that it was Jack. Skyler was disturbed by the condition of the body. Jack's eyes had been removed and his left ear cut off. When Skyler opened his mouth she found that his up incisors were missing. Located on his chest were several knife wounds which appeared to be the cause of death.

Who ever had killed Jack took great care in cover up the fact that he was a mutant. They had taken his eyes because, like Skyler's, his eyes were blood red. It was also the same reason they took his upper incisors, but the cutting off of his left ear was important clue that could indicate why Jack was killed. Any mutant hating nut could have killed Jack and removed his eyes and incisors to throw off the authorities of their true motive for killing him. The cutting off of his ear showed that they knew Jack's true identity. Tattooed on the back of Jack's ear would have been a sequence of numbers. This sequence of numbers was similar to the sequence of numbers on the back of Skyler's left ear.

Skyler was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of someone coming into the examination room. She quickly covered Jack with the sheet and put him back into the refrigerated crypt. Skyler sprinted and then slid behind a large trash can that would conceal her from whoever was entering the room. A man's voice filled the room before Skyler could see who it was.

"I find it odd that there are no security guards at this place. They are people's loved ones. You would think they would hire someone to look over the place at night." The man said.

"Maybe they went on a cigarette break?" A female voice replied.

"I hope that is not true. It's so pathetic. We just walked into this place with no problem. And did you see the cameras? They need to fix them."

The two individuals finally came into Skyler's line of vision. The man looked to be in his late teens. He was tall with brown hair and sky blue eyes. The woman with him looked to be around his age. She was shorter than the man, but taller than Skyler. She had long black hair with the bright purple eyes.

"Yeah…It looked like someone messed with them. Lets just hurry and do what we came here to do." the girl replied to the man's question.

"Someone did mess with cameras." Skyler said stepping out from behind the trash can. Both the man and the woman jumped and turned to face Skyler. "If you had been paying attention you would have noticed the unconscious security guard behind the front desk."

"Skyler?" The man said it disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you Shawn. Emma." Skyler said nodding to Emma.

Emma smiled, revealing her elongated canines, and rushed over to Skyler giving her a hug. "It so nice to see you Skyler. How long has it been? Three years? Man, you have grown!"

Skyler stepped back from Emma and smiled at both of them. "We can catch up later, but for now we should talk about why we are here. I'm assuming you guys are here for the same reason I am."

Shawn nodded. "We wanted to see if the teenager on the news was Jack."

"Is it?" Emma said with trepidation.

"It's Jack." Skyler said somberly. "They've taken out his eyes and upper incisors. They also cut off his left ear."

Emma looked as if she would be sick and Shawn placed his hand on his hips while taking a deep breath. "Damnit!" Shawn yelled startling Emma and Skyler.

"We've got to get out of here. Those guards are going to be waking up soon. We should talk about this somewhere else." Skyler said becoming ever more anxious.

"Let's go to my truck. We can talk there." Shawn said as he started to leave.

"Let me stop by the bank that is next door to this place. My dirt bike is there. I can put in the back of your truck and we can go anywhere after that."

Shawn nodded and the three of them left the morgue as quickly as possible.

X X X X X

After Skyler and Shawn put her dirt bike in the back of the truck the trio drove off into the night. Within the truck everyone was silent and each lost in their own thoughts.

Skyler finally broke the silence with a question. "Where are we going?"

"A place Jack told me to go to if he ever was killed." Shawn said in a matter of fact tone.

"What?" Emma said.

"I got a call from Jack a couple of weeks back." Shawn began to explain. "He was very cryptic and quite frankly he freaked me out. He told me that if he was ever killed to go to this underground bunker in the woods. In that bunker would be a computer. Once I turned on the computer I was suppose to type in the numbers 379521. He wouldn't tell me anything else. I thought he was just goofing around."

"Where is this bunker?" Emma asked completely perplexed by Shawn's story.

"It's about three hours from here. I don't know about you guys, but I want some answers."

"I'm up for an adventure." Skyler said. She had planned to go back to the mansion that night, but I guess fate had other plans.

X X X X X

Almost three hours later the trio was getting closer to their destination. Emma slept leaning against the window of the passenger side as Skyler sat pensively in the middle. It had been three years since she had seen Emma and Shawn. She was happy to see them even if it was under tragic circumstances. Three years ago Skyler had been apart of a secret government plan to make the perfect assassins. Using their knowledge about mutations and genetic engineering they created people born to kill. Skyler wasn't sure about the specifics, but they some how cloned animal DNA into them so they would exhibit heighten sense and above average strength. Skyler's eye color and long canines was a product of a sick joke by the scientist who created them. They had been obsessed with vampires and used genetic engineering to create a vampire looking warrior. Shawn and Emma had been lucky. They may have elongated incisors, but at least they did not have blood red eyes. Emma and Shawn were from a different generation. Each generation of kids had a different eye color.

The military program known as Dante1321 was named after the Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri. The genetically modified soldier's from this program were known as Dante's assassins because of their demon like appearance. Skyler and the rest of her troop had escaped three years ago diffusing to various parts of the United States.

"Hey, Skyler how are you holding up?" Shawn asked Skyler who seemed to stare blankly out the front windshield.

"I'm ok. I'm glad to see you and Emma. I wish it was under better circumstances." Skyler replied to Shawn without taking her eyes off the road.

Shawn nodded. "I know you and Jack became pretty close towards the end. Especially, after Mara died. This can't be easy for you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you want to talk."

Skyler shifted in her seat. "I hadn't talked to Jack in three years. I always liked him. I remember is fondness for computers. They may have built him to be a warrior, but he was destined to be a computer wiz. He didn't deserve this fate."

"None of us deserve this fate."

Skyler and Shawn again sat in silence. Skyler wanted to talk to Shawn about how Mara kept appearing in her dreams. Skyler had always looked up to Shawn when they were in the program given that he was 5 years older than her. He was like a big brother and she needed some brotherly advice. "Shawn…do you believe people can haunt your dreams?"

"I guess it is possible. Why do you ask?"

"I keep having these dreams." Skyler began. "And in these dreams Mara always appears in them. Sometimes she is giving me advice about the situations I'm in at the time and other times she telling me to avenge her death. For example, I was having a hard time at this place I was staying at and I really pissed of one of my friends. Mara said I was afraid to settle down because the fact that my past could catch up with me. And she was right. It's like she is watching over me."

Shawn said nothing and absorbed what Skyler was saying. "I don't know the answer to this question. It could be that Mara is watching over you or it could be your unconscious taking the form of Mara. Either way it doesn't matter. What seems to matter is that you take some of Mara's advice. She seems very wise."

Skyler liked Shawn's response. It pacified her if only for a moment.

"So, what is this place you are staying at? And do you like it?" Shawn said with a smirk.

Skyler smiled back at Shawn's gentle probing. "I've been staying at this school for mutants. The staff is really nice and most of the kids are cool, but I can't seem to let myself enjoy the place. Well, that's not true. Yesterday I had a lot of fun. I almost felt normal."

Shawn's smile faded as he sympathized with Skyler's situation. "It's hard to leave the past and start a new life when the past is constantly chasing you."

X X X X X X

Shawn parked the car as Skyler woke Emma.

"Emma, we are here. Wake up." Skyler said as she shook Emma.

A very groggy Emma muttered something about stupid turkeys.

"What?" Shawn and Skyler responded to Emma's strange utterance.

"I had a dream that turkeys were taking over the world." Emma said with a sheepish smile.

Skyler and Shawn laughed as the trio exited the vehicle. "We have about an hour walk ahead of us. Follow me." Shawn said taking off down a dirt path.

The group followed this dirt path for approximately 30 minutes before going off the path into a heavily wooded area. After 30 more minutes of fighting through the thick underbrush they stopped in a small clearing within the woods.

"Ok. We need to find an open that leads underground. It is somewhere in this clearing." Shawn said to Emma and Skyler. It took a proximately 40 minutes before one of them found the opening to the bunker.

"I found it. It behind this bush." Emma said I she push back a small bush.

The trio entered the bunker and because of their excellent night vision they did not need a light in the dark bunker. In the bunker there was a small arm chair, a book case, and very impressive looking computer. Shawn walked over to the computer and turned it on. The light of the computer filled the room giving it an eerie glow. Shawn typed in the number 379521. On the screen Jack appeared.

"Well, if you typed in this number into my computer I must be dead. I know this may seem a little creepy…"

"A little?" Emma said.

"…but there was no way for me to pass on this information without a little bit of a creep factor. I can't go into great detail on this message since any computer nerd could hack into this computer. Let's just say I stumbled down the rabbit hole and I can't get out." Jack then began to talk in what sounded like a foreign language. It was a language that Skyler's troop had made up so they could have conversations without their superiors knowing what they were saying. Only people from their troop would be able to understand this message. In the language he said "With in this room lies the key to my death." Jack then spoke in normal English. "Oh, just so you know. This computer will self destruct in 10 seconds."

"He's got to be kidding with this James Bond bullshit." Shawn said in slight annoyance of Jack message. But Jack was not kidding. Ten seconds later the computer had a violent death complete with sparks and smoke. All three teen had stepped back and put their hands in front of their face to protect themselves from the machine breakdown.

Skyler put her hands down in a huff. "Jack, you major drama queen was that necessary?" Skyler said as if she was talking to Jack's spirit.

"What did he mean by the key to his death was in this room?" Emma said as she coughed and fanned the smoke away from her face.

"Well given that he is a computer freak I'm going to go out on a limb and say it some sort of data file." Skyler replied as she began to look around.

Shawn, Emma, and Skyler tore the place apart. Finding the file was looking hopeless. That is until Shawn turned over the arm chair and ripped off the legs. Out of one of the legs a memory stick fell to the ground.

"I found it. Let's get out of this hole." Shawn said as he picked up the memory stick. The trio exited the bunker and then came up with a plan. "Well, thanks to Jack and his tendency for flare we can't use his computer to find out what is on this thing." Shawn said as he held up the memory stick.

"And we can't take it to some local coffee shop. Who knows what on that thing." Emma added.

"I've go an idea." Skyler interjected. "Let me take it back to the place I'm staying. They have really good computers and I will have the time. Because knowing Jack he probably has some crazy ass encryptions that we will have to figure out. So if I take it I can work on it and let's say in two weeks we'll meet up again."

"That sounds good to me. You should be safe at the place you're staying at since there are a lot of people there." Shawn agreed with Skyler.

"You two should lay low for awhile. Who ever killed Jack may come after you. Let's meet at the mall two weeks from today." Skyler confirmed her plans with her friends.

Both Emma and Shawn nodded their head and the trio walked back to their car.

X X X X X

Skyler walked her dirt bike up the road that led to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. It was around 1pm and Skyler stopped to stare at the mansion. With everything that had happened in the past 24 hours Skyler just wanted to sleep, but she knew that sneaking out and staying out all night was going to have some fall out. Skyler was not looking forward to the lecture that awaited her as soon as she entered the mansion.

I finished Chapter 6. Yay! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. Chapter 7 should be up soon...because I'm on holiday break. I will go into more of Skyler's background in later chapters. Also, the X-men are going to play a bigger role later in the series. Please review. If you have any question ask so I can address them in later chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Skyler sat in Professor Xavier's office awaiting her fate. She had walked in the front door only to be confronted by Ororo. A combination of anger and disappointment weaved through her words as she told Skyler to go to the professor's office. It had not been Skyler's intentions to stay out so late. If she had not met up with Emma and Shawn she would have been back before anyone noticed she was gone. Her need for knowledge and her refusal to let anyone help her had gotten her in this situation. Half of Skyler didn't care what these people thought, while the other half of Skyler felt bad for disappointing these people who had gone out of their way to be nice to her.

The professor rolled into his office silently and positioned his wheelchair behind his desk. Interlacing his fingers and placing both hands on the desk the professor gave a stern look to Skyler. "We have rules at this school. When you agreed to attend this school you agreed to follow those rules. I must say that I am very disappointed by your behavior and I'm a little baffled by it. I thought you were a shy young woman that given a little encouragement would open up and fit well in this school. In fact yesterday I was pleased to see you participating in activities with other student and looking generally happy. Why did you then choose to break the rules of this establishment and totally disregard the feelings of those you claim to care about?"

Skyler sat in silence. She could not tell the professor the truth and she respected him too much to lie to him.

"So you wish to say nothing in your defense? Or give me a reason why you left the school ground last night." The professor asked as if he was pleading for Skyler to explain her behavior. But again Skyler said nothing and chose instead to look down towards her feet.

"I can not make you talk, but I can not dismiss this behavior. Choices have consequences and you made a poor decision last night. You are grounded for two weeks. That means you are to remain in your room except for meals and personal hygiene. This weekend is the annual camping trip that we plan for the kids this time of year. Since you will unable to attend this trip you will accompany Dr. Grey to conference she will be going to. I can not watch you because I have to visit a friend. You are not to leave Dr. Grey's sight and I expect a 5 page paper on one of the seminars at the conference on my desk by 5pm the next day."

'Damn' was all that Skyler could think of as she heard her punishment. Skyler's stomach growled and it could be heard very well in the pause of the professor's lecture.

The professor sat back in his wheelchair to signify the lecture was over. "Go get something to eat before you go to your room."

Skyler stood up and walked out of the office and head to the kitchen.

XXXXXX

In the kitchen Skyler made herself a sandwich and sat down at the kitchen table. Every muscle in her body ached and her eyes could barely stay open. All she wanted to do was eat, take a hot shower, and then sleep. As Skyler took a bite from her sandwich the kitchen door opened to reveal April. She looked furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" April said angrily to Skyler.

Skyler swallowed and look to April with growing regret for her actions. "I not sure how to answer that question."

"Ok, here is a new one. Why did you leave last night?"

Skyler didn't want to answer that question. "I had some things to take care of. I wasn't planning on leaving for good."

April sat down next to Skyler and looked her straight in the eye. "Don't give me a vague explanation. What were these things you had to take care of?"

Skyler was beginning to feel cornered. "Can't you just trust that I had to take care of something that I can't talk about?"

"No." April said simply. "Trust is given to friends and right now you are not acting like a friend. Friendship is not a one way thing. Bryce and I have told you almost everything about us, yet we know nothing about you. To us you are an enigma wrapped up in a mystery. You didn't even trust me enough to fill me on this little late night mission. I thought you left us! That you left me!" Tears began to fall down April face.

Guilt filled Skyler's soul as she witnessed the pain she caused her friend. April had fears of abandonment and Skyler left without thinking of how it would impact her friends. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

April stood up from her chair. "You didn't mean to hurt me, but you still did." April walked out of the kitchen leaving Skyler with impact of her words.

Skyler finished her sandwich and made her way to her room. Before she could make into her room she was stopped by Bryce. His normal jovial mood was gone, replaced by an uncharacteristic serious one.

"You really hurt April." He said.

"I know." Skyler replied, giving up on excusing her actions.

"You know that April has abandonment issues. Why would you leave without a leaving note or something?"

"I wasn't thinking ok! Is that what you want to hear? I was selfish and I hurt both of you." Skyler was becoming more agitated by the moment and the lack of sleep didn't help.

Bryce shook his head. "I was hoping for an apology, but I guess I won't get that will I. You'll just make up some excuse to mitigate your behavior." Bryce walked away and Skyler walked back to her room. She snatched up one of her towels and made her way to the shower. Shedding her clothes she entered the shower. The hot stream of water rolled down Skyler's body relaxing her very tense muscles. In 24 hours she had manage to piss off not only her closest friends but most of the staff at the school. Skyler knew her friends would forgive her, but she needed to be conscious about how her actions affected her friends.

XXXXXX

Four Days Later

Skyler sat on her bed and watched as April packed for the camping trip. The mansion was filled with energy and excitement for the up coming trip. Outside two buses were parked waiting to be filled with students and camping supplies. The students had 30 minutes until the buses would leave. The past couple of days had been filled with tension between April, Bryce, and Skyler. April and Bryce had been giving Skyler the silent treatment, but as of last night they were talking to her. Well, if you count "Please pass the potatoes" as talking to someone. Skyler counted it and she knew that this argument between them would resolve itself soon.

"Hey, April! When on the trip do you think Logan and Scott will get into a fight?" John said as he walked into Skyler's and April's room.

"I don't know. Hopefully never." April said as she zipped up her bag.

"Don't be so goody-goody. I'm starting a pool. The people who guess right will get the loot." John pulled out a little note pad and looked at April expectantly.

April thought for a moment. "Well, we will be gone for about three days…So I'll say on the second day around 4pm."

John marked down April's guess. "How about you Skyler? I know you won't be on the trip, but you can get in on the bet if you want."

"What do consider a fight?" Skyler asked to clarify the situation.

"It won't be a physical fight. They would never do that…in front of the kids anyway. I'm talking about an argument were they totally forget that they are around teenagers and start revealing personal stuff." John said with a smile.

Skyler pondered for a bit. "Since Dr. Grey isn't going there is no buffer…but at the same time she is the reason for the pissing match so it may get better. Hmmm…I'll say on the way back from the trip."

"Nice. Okay, that will be a buck each." John held out his hand and Skyler and April each gave him a dollar. "Pleasure doing business with you ladies." John exited their room with a smile on his face.

"John's delinquent behavior amuses me." Skyler said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he is going on the trip. He almost got caught mid-prank." April replied civilly. April picked up her belongings and walked to the door. Before she left she put down her things and hugged Skyler. "I'm still pissed at you, but I love ya and I won't see you for a couple of days. Stay out of trouble." April again picked up her things and walked out to the buses.

Skyler was going to miss her friends, but with the mansion empty she could work on cracking the encryption code on Jack's memory stick.

XXXXXXX

The following day Skyler had to get up early to accompany Jean to the conference titled: Mutants and the Medical Field. Skyler practically fell asleep just reading the title and she knew she could look forward to a very boring day. Jean and Skyler had been on the road for 45 minutes and they still had at least an hour to go if not more. Most of the ride had been quiet, listening to various CD's. Skyler knew this peace wouldn't last for long and eventually Jean would start a conversation.

"It seems like you, Bryce, and April have patched things up." Jean said as turned down the music.

"Well, they are not as pissed as they were on Sunday. So I guess we are doing a little better." Skyler replied not really in the mood for conversation.

"April and Bryce were really worried about you, but I know they are glad you came back. Everyone is."

"I wasn't planning on leaving. I just had some things to take care of." Skyler said slightly irritated.

Jean could feel Skyler's irritation and treaded lightly. "No matter what you have been involved in, that's all in the past. We won't judge you for it. We can help you over come your personal demons. That's what this school was started for."

Skyler listen to Jean's words and for one moment she wanted to spill everything about herself and what had happen five days ago. Jean and the rest of the X-men had probably dealt with bigger crisis than Skyler's problems. They were older and wiser and could help her solve the mystery murder. Skyler chose to ignore this impulse and in response to Jean's statement she turned up the music.

XXXXXXX

Skyler walked through a heavily wooded forest in the darkness of the night. She could hear the rustling of the leaves in the wind and the songs of crickets. From behind a tree a man appeared and walked towards Skyler. As he walked closer, Skyler recognized the individual.

"Jack!" Skyler practically screamed in excitement. Skyler ran over to Jack and hugged him.

"Skyler." Jack replied somberly.

"Wait. You're dead." Skyler said with bewilderment. She knew she must be dreaming.

Jack looked as if he would cry. "I can't help you." Jack said cryptically.

"What do you mean you can't help me? I couldn't help you Jack." Skyler looked past Jack to see Mara crouched on the ground crying. "Who killed you Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to talk about you. You made some serious mistakes…and now you will have to pay the price.

Skyler looked confused by Jack's message. "Mistakes? What mistakes?"

"Pride. You believe that you alone can solve my murder, but what you fail to realize is that you are a kid. You lack experience and wisdom. I too made this mistake and it cost me my life."

Skyler attention was drawn from Jack by Mara's loud crying. "What's up with Mara?"

"She knows we can't help you." Jack eyes were sad as he pointed to Skyler's stomach.

Skyler looked down at the white tank top she was wearing. On her stomach a blood red stain appeared and spread rapidly. Panic filled Skyler as she placed her hand on her stomach only to feel warmness of the blood.

Skyler was awoken by Jean shaking her. "Get up Skyler. We're back at the mansion."

Skyler had fallen asleep on the ride back from the conference. They had spent the entire day at the conference listening to boring lectures on the challenges of treating mutants in hospitals. The only good thing about the outing was when Jean took Skyler out to dinner. It was a nice restaurant and great food.

"Jean, can I ask for a favor?" Skyler said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Sure." Jean replied.

"I know I'm technically on restriction, but can I go for a walk on the grounds to clear my mind." Skyler loved taking night strolls. They had a calming effect on her.

Jean sat for awhile and considered her reply. "It's getting kind of late, but if you make it fast I don't see why not. How's 10 minutes?"

"That's great. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Skyler exited the car and walked over to her favorite place on the school grounds. She picked up a few rocks and threw them randomly around her surroundings. The sound of footsteps stopped Skyler from throwing rocks as she tried to find the source of the footsteps.

"Good evening Skyler." A man voice came from behind Skyler.

Skyler turned around. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gabriel." He said as he walked closer to Skyler. Gabriel appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He had a light brown hair that had a messy look to it.

Skyler knew no one named Gabriel and slowly began to back away from Gabriel.

Gabriel put his hands up and stepped back to give Skyler her space. "I know you don't know me, but I know you. Skyler ID number DA10516. You escape almost three years ago from a military complex located in the Cascade Mountains."

Skyler stopped. "How do you know all these things? Are you working with the Military?"

Gabriel laughed. "No. I have long left military service. As for how do I know all these things…I was in the program."

"You are lying. I have never seen you before. Plus you don't have the physical characteristics of those who were the program and you are too old."

Gabriel nodded and began to step forward. "No, I don't have long canines or a particular eye color to indicate my generation. But I was in the program and the reason I'm older than the first generation is because I am the prototype."

Skyler's mind was racing. She had never heard of a prototype for a genetically modified fighter. She had always thought that the first generation and been the first to be created. "Can you prove it?"

"I can. That's if you let me get close to you to show you my proof."

"Ok, show me." Skyler prepared her herself just incase he decided to attack her.

Gabriel walked over to Skyler and showed her a sequence of numbers behind his left ear. Skyler still wasn't a 100 sure if he was telling the truth, but he knew enough for Skyler to stay and get some information from him.

Gabriel stepped back and smiled at Skyler. "Hmmm. Why do you choose to hide your true eye color?"

"It reminds me of a past I wish to forget." Skyler said with distain in her voice.

Gabriel laughed as he shook his head. "I don't understand you guys. Like me, you were given an extraordinary edge in athletic ability and then were trained by people that were at the top in their field and yet…you bitch because you didn't have a 'Normal Childhood'. It's very EMO. You should join a band."

"They indoctrinated us to be killers. We had no choice in the matter." Skyler said ignoring Gabriel's last comment.

"They gave you everything. They treated you like their own kids and yes they indoctrinated you into their lifestyle, but so does every parent. So quit the angsty teen thing and get over it. You were given what many long for excellent fighting, survival, and military skills. Well, maybe not excellent…you did miss a lot of your training by running away, but I'm sure you can hold your own."

Skyler crossed her arms. "You know I've been lectured all week so unless you have something to say to me this conversation is over."

"Okay, no more lectures. But I do have some information about your friend Jack."

Skyler approached Gabriel at the sound of Jack's name. "Do you know who killed him?"

Gabriel nodded. "I do."

"I got this memory stick from him and whatever is on that memory stick will lead me to his killer."

"I wouldn't bother with the memory stick. On it he will tell you that the military is trying to kill him because he stole a bunch of their information about the program Dante1321. The information he gives you will only lead you in the wrong direction."

Suddenly Skyler felt an overwhelming sense of dread. How did he know what was on the memory stick? As Skyler looked up at Gabriel she noticed a sinister smile crossing his face. To Skyler's surprise, she and Gabriel were not alone. From behind various trees 10 individuals appeared. Each individual was from the Dante1321 program. Before she knew it the group attacked her throwing multiple punches. Skyler did her best to block them, but it was no use. There were just too many of them. After they subdued her, two individual held her up to face Gabriel.

"Poor Jack. He never saw what was coming. I had convinced him that the people from the program had sent out assassins to kill him because he stole their top secret information. The truth is the military has long given up on trying capturing you guys. So, once I got the information that I wanted he was easy to kill off. But to my surprise when I went to dismantle his little bunker I see you and two other people there. I'm sure you would have believed Jack when he said the military killed him, but I don't like to leave loose ends. They tend to get in the way. And I have big plans that must not be stopped by anyone." Gabriel walked over to Skyler and placed a loving hand on her head. "I'm sorry. Truly I am." And with that final statement Skyler felt an intense pain coming from her abdomen. She looked down to see Gabriel pull out a knife from her stomach. Gabriel attempted to stab Skyler again, but before he could Skyler screamed and sent out a telepathic shockwave. This telepathic shockwave caused the people holding her to release her. Skyler made a run for the mansion, but she only made it to the basketball court before she collapsed.

That's the end of Chapter 7. Please review! I want to know what you think it and if I should continue. I'll continue if people are reading my story, but if no one's reading it I might as well stop. In later Chapters, if I continue, the X-men will face off against Gabriel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Within a dark cave Skyler sat atop of a rock surveying her surroundings. She knew she was not truly in a cave, but she wasn't sure if she was dead or in some sort of dreamscape. The cave ceiling was covered in diamonds giving the illusion of the night sky. Skyler could not see the ground of the cave due to fog that flowed through and over the rocks like a river. She had been in this cave for what seemed like days, but it was hard to get any reference to time in this place. Her white tank top had a large blood stain on her abdomen and blood trickled out the knife wound she had received. Out of the fog river a young girl appeared.

"Mara." Skyler said recognizing the young girl.

Mara smiled as she seemed to float above the fog. "Does it hurt?" She said as she pointed to Skyler's stomach.

Looking down at her wound Skyler shrugged. "Not in this place." Skyler paused for a moment before asking the tough question. "Am I dead or dreaming?"

Mara cocked her head to the side. "Is there a difference? What is death but an endless dream?"

"I would argue they are different. You can wake up if you are dreaming. Death is final." Skyler said as she rubbed her stomach.

Mara smiled at Skyler's answer. "To die, to sleep; To sleep perchance to dream. Ay, there's the rub; For in that sleep of death what dreams may come?" Mara quoted Shakespeare as she moved closer to Skyler. "Dreams and death are very similar. Death frightens us because we do not know what to expect of death. It seems final because no one returns from this endless dream to tell us what the journey will be like. But death is not final. It's just the beginning of another journey. It's the path to rebirth."

Skyler's head was beginning to spin with all of this philosophical talk. She knew that she would not get a straight answer from Mara no matter how many ways she asked the question. All she could hope for was that she wasn't in an endless dream.

XXXXXX

Jean Grey dressed Skyler's wounds and checked her vital signs as Skyler laid unconscious on the bed in the infirmary. When she was finished checking up on Skyler Jean walked to the medical lab where the Professor was waiting.

The Professor looked to Jean with a combination of sadness and bewilderment over the unfortunate turn of events. "What happened?" The professor asked.

Jean shook her head. "I don't know. I was in my office dropping off a few things that I had received from the conference when I felt a telepathic shockwave. I had allowed Skyler to take a walk around the school grounds so she could decompress. After the shockwave I felt overwhelming fear come over me as if I was feeling someone's emotions. I ran to the backyard where I discovered Skyler laying on the basketball court with what appeared to be blood coming from a wound on her stomach. I immediately levitated her to the infirmary and treated her."

The Professor scowled as he heard Jean's version of the events. He knew that people with telepathic abilities when threatened can unwittingly send off a telepathic shockwave that can disable anyone who is attacking them. "And the wound she received is a knife wound?"

Jean nodded. "Yes. But who would want to hurt this young girl?"

"I don't think we'll be able to answer that question until she awakes up." The Professor replied as he began to leave the room with Jean close on his wheels. "But I'm afraid that we will have to invade her privacy. If someone entered our school grounds to kill her, we need to find out who attacked her before any else gets hurt. As soon as she is strong enough I will search her mind to see who attacked her."

Jean and the professor proceeded to Skyler and April's room. They began to search through her things to find any clues about who may have hurt Skyler the night before. Jean moved Skyler's bed from the wall to check behind it, but stopped when she heard something fall from underneath the bed. Jean knelt down and looked under Skyler's bed where she found a small memory stick.

"I found something Professor." Jean said as she stood up holding the memory stick up for the Professor to see. "It's an electronic storage device. There could be something on it that would give us some background on Skyler."

The Professor took the memory stick from Jean and looked at it. "Let's plug it into my computer and see what is on this storage device."

When Jean and the Professor arrived at the Professor's office they immediately plug in the storage device into the UBS port on his computer. Once it loaded the Professor was stopped by an encryption code. "This could take awhile for me to crack." The Professor said. "When the others return from the camping trip we need to have a team meeting. Hopefully by then I will have cracked the code."

XXXXX

The next day the rest of the staff and students returned from their camping trip. April and Bryce were looking forward to sharing their stories with Skyler when Jean told them the terrible news. To say the news was a shock would be an understatement. April and Bryce upon hearing the news went straight to Skyler's bed side.

April laid a hand on Skyler's forehead. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble."

Bryce sat down next to Skyler on the opposite side of April. "Hey, we brought you back something from the camping trip." Bryce set down an antler on an end table next to Skyler's bed. "It may not seem like much, but we felt bad that you couldn't come on the camping trip."

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you." April said as tears rolled down her face. "You're one of my best friends and I love you very much."

Bryce looked to April. "She knows we love her. And when she wakes up we will remind her how much she means to us."

XXXXXX

In the briefing room located under the mansion, the X-men began their meeting to discuss the stabbing of Skyler. The Professor was able to crack the encryption code and a plethora of information was reveled. Jean and the Professor analyzed the information and prepared a presentation that Jean would present to the rest of the group.

The slide show started with a picture of aerial photos of a military base located in a wooded area. Jean narrated the slide show to her fellow teammates.

"This is a picture of a secret military compound located in the Cascade Mountains. The area is hard to access given its location. Approximately, 30 years ago the military was looking at using genetic engineering to make better solders. They hit some road blocks when they tried to manipulate DNA in adult human beings. All of those individuals died as a result of that manipulation. The researchers' realized that any manipulation to the genetic code in humans would have to be done before fertilization."

Jean changed to the next slide showing an egg contents being empted and new genetic material being replace.

"The scientist used endonucleases to clip the DNA in certain areas. They had already mapped some of the genes and were looking to enhance some genes while adding new ones. Once the DNA was clipped they heated and cooled the DNA to insert their genes into the DNA. They then took this modified DNA and inserted it into a human egg that had its contents sucked out. They then stimulated the egg using electrical pulses so that the egg would begin to divide. They then took those eggs and implanted them into surrogate mothers and the fetuses were allowed to develop."

Jean changed the slide to show a nursery full of babies.

"Most of the fetuses were brought to term and then taken from their surrogate mothers and raised in different complexes. There were five generations of these genetically engineered fighters. All of them had long canines, but what indicated their generation was the color of their eyes and an ID number on the back of their left ear. The first generation have bright blue eyes, the second generation have bright green eyes, the third generation have purple eyes, the fourth generation have yellow eyes, and the fifth and final generation have red eyes."

Logan sat up in his chair and looked at the slide show. "Are you sure Skyler is from this program? She has long canines, but her eye color is brown."

"Skyler has been wearing contacts. Her true eye color is red. She is a fifth generation." Jean answered Logan's question.

The next slide was that of an ID Number that was tattooed on the back of Skyler's ear.

"All of the children from this program, which is known as Dante1321, have an ID number that is tattooed behind their left ear. Skyler's ID number is DA10516. The DA stands for Dante's Assassins. That's what they called the kids because of their demonic like appearance. The first number stands for what complex she was in. She was in the first complex as indicated by the number one. They mixed the generations in the complexes so the older kids would teach the younger ones. The second number is meaningless, but the third one indicates what generation the individual is from. Skyler is from the 5th generation. The last 2 number tell us that Skyler was the 16th child born in that generation."

On the next slide there were multiple graphs displaying their increase abilities.

"As you can see from the graphs these kids have excellent eye sight both in the day time and at night. There hearing is also above average. On the bell curve of human strength for age and gender each of them are on the high end. That's why if you look at the females from this program they have some masculine features."

"So they were created to be the perfect fighter." Scott interjected.

"Yes and No." Jean replied. "While they were genetically enhanced to be stronger, faster, and more agile that alone did not make them good fighters. It's a classic nature vs. nurture debate. Are we a product of our genes or our upbringing? These kids were intensely trained in various fighting styles and military styles. If these kids had been placed in a normal home they would not be good fighters. They might excel in sports and other athletics but that's about it."

"How many are there?" Ororo asked.

"Originally, there were 1,000." Jean replied.

"1,000?!" Scott, Ororo, and Logan yelled in unison.

Jean nodded. "But currently there are only 500."

Logan leaned back in his chair. "I'm afraid to ask what happed to the 500 who did survive."

The professor took over the conversation. "According to this data the 500 kids who died were struck down by some virus. It doesn't tell us what the virus was all we know is that the virus was very contagious and deadly."

Logan was doing everything in his power to suppress his anger. He knew all too well the damage that could be caused by scientist who set aside ethics in order to do something that has not been done before. "So are these complexes still open and how did Skyler break free?"

"According to this data the kids escaped three years ago. The various complexes banded together to overpower their supervisors. Who knows where they are now." The professor answered.

Scott stood up from his seat and looked at the slides projected on to the giant screen. "Who gathered all this information?"

Jean picked up a piece of paper and looked for the answer. "One of the kids from the program named Jack. Apparently he gathered all this information to use as leverage against the persons in command of the program. Unfortunately, Jack was killed a week ago. He is the kid from the news. He states in this program that he believes that the military has sent out assassins to kill him because of the information he stole."

"That would make sense. If this information got out there would be a public outcry. Especially, if they found out that genetically engineered fighter were created and then escaped from a military compound. The public would panic." Ororo said.

"Professor, do you think that Skyler was in contact with this Jack? And if she was the person who killed Jack must have tried to kill Skyler." Scott said as she turned from the screen to the Professor.

"I believe so, but we won't know for sure until Skyler wakes up. I plan to go through Skyler's memory of the night when she was attacked to see who the culprit is. But right now she is too weak so we will have to wait. In the mean time I would like the children to stay in the mansion and not go outside unless they have one of us supervising them."

The X-men nodded and left the briefing room to attend to their other duties. All of them had a sense that the stabbing of Skyler and the murder of Jack was not a simple assassination. Something else was brewing and all of them knew it.

This chapter is a little shorter and mostly background. Next Chapter the X-men will discover Skyler's true attacker. This discovery will lead to many new questions. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic. Happy holidays and I will update sometime after Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Skyler still remained atop of the rock she had perched herself upon what seemed like an eternity ago. Mara appeared intermittently talking about random philosophical truths or memories from their time in the Dante1312 program. To be frank, Skyler was becoming annoyed with Mara randomness. All Skyler wanted to do was wake up. She believed she was not dead and wanted to find a way out of this place. Skyler watched as Mara floated by her on the fog river. Mara laid flat on her back staring up at the diamond ceiling.

Mara broke her pensive silence with a quote. "The universe is an infinite sphere, the center of which is everywhere, the circumference nowhere."

Skyler rolled her eyes. "Who said that one?" Skyler feigned interest.

"Blaise Pascal. He was a French mathematician and natural philosopher." Mara replied simply.

Skyler placed her head in her hands and sighed. "Since you have been an encyclopedia of quotes why don't you quote something funny."

"There is a theory which states that if ever anybody discovers exactly what the Universe is for and why it is here, it will instantly disappear and be replaced by something even more bizarre and inexplicable. There is another theory which states that this has already happened." Mara said with a smile.

Skyler laughed. "Nice, Douglas Adams?"

"Yup."

Skyler shook he head at Mara's antics and looked to the diamond ceiling. In an instant the ceiling and the cave disappeared. She fell to the ground hitting plush grass. Skyler picked herself up and looked at her new surroundings. In the distance she noticed the mansion. 'How did she get back on school grounds?' Skyler thought.

"Where are we?" Mara said. She too was confused by their present situation.

"We are at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Skyler answered Mara question. Just as Skyler answered Mara question their attention was diverted from the conversation by a car's headlight. Mara and Skyler hid behind a bush and watched in disbelief as Skyler exited the car. As Skyler walked by the two girls a bald man was fast on her heels.

"Who's the bald guy?" Mara whispered to Skyler.

Skyler didn't hear Mara. She was too busy try to figure out what was happening. It looked like she was watching her memory, but the Professor wasn't there the night she was stabbed.

Mara hit Skyler's arm to get her attention. "Who is that guy?"

"Sorry. It's the Professor. But what is he doing in my memories?" Skyler watched as the memory Skyler and the Professor passed. "Come on Mara. Let's follow them."

Skyler and Mara made it to where Skyler and Gabriel had the confrontation. They watched as Gabriel went through his monologue and stabbed Skyler. Skyler instinctively held her stomach as if she could feel the knife penetrating her stomach again. They then watched as the Professor followed the wounded Skyler to where she finally fell. And as fast as the Professor and her memory appeared it then disappeared leaving Skyler back atop of a rock in a dark cave.

"Damnit!!!" Skyler cursed as she felt as if she would never get out of this cave.

XXXXXXX

The Professor broke his link from Skyler and turned to his team. "Let's go to the briefing room. We have much to discuss."

In the briefing room the Professor recounted the events he had seen in Skyler's memory to the X-men. "The man who stabbed Skyler called himself Gabriel. He claimed to be a prototype for the program Skyler is from."

"Why would he stab Skyler?" Scott asked the Professor.

"According to Gabriel, Skyler and two other individuals were seen leaving an underground bunker. The data file we found under Skyler's bed was from that bunker. Gabriel said that he has plans that he doesn't want anyone interfering with. It seems that Skyler and her two friends have stumbled onto something."

"The data file was addressed to a Shawn." Jean said as she brought up a picture James on the screen.

"I want to find this young man. He may have some pertinent information on this Gabriel character. I will locate him with Cerebro and give you his location. Bring him back to the mansion so we can talk to him." The Professor said to his team before leaving the briefing room.

XXXXX

The X-men landed the blackbird in a clearing in a forest. With the directions from the Professor the X-men made their way through the forest. Scott led the group to a camping site about half a mile away from where they landed the blackbird. Scott hid behind a tree and surveyed the camp site.

"I don't see anyone at this camp site. He might be sleeping." Scott said to his teammates. "We should do are best not to startle him. We don't want to scare him away."

Logan stood next to his teammates making no effort to hide. "I hate to wreck your great plans Shades, but Shawn has excellent hearing, remember? He probably already heard us and is on the run." Logan said as he crossed his arms.

Ororo stood up after hearing Logan's comment. "He's got a point. It looks like he has already left."

"Ok. Let inspect the camp ground and find out which way he may have gone." Scott said in a slightly irritated tone.

The group walked into the campsite and noticed a dwindling fire. Two sleeping bags lay close to the fire along with two backpacks.

"Shawn is obviously traveling with someone." Jean said as she noticed the two pairs of camping equipment.

Logan stopped as he walked around the camping site. From his heighten sense of smell he picked up the scent of blood. Logan followed the smell to a near by bush. As Logan pushed aside the bush a sense of sadness and anger filled him. "I found Shawn and his companion."

The group walked up next to Logan and looked down under the bush.

"Oh, my God!" Ororo said as she covered her mouth with her hand. Under the bush laid two bodies. One of the bodies was James the other body was that of a young girl.

Jean checked the vital signs of the two individual in a vain hope that they would be seriously wounded, but alive. It was useless, neither Shawn nor the girl had a pulse. "Their bodies are still warm. They were killed recently."

"The professor can only track mutant who are alive through Cerebro. That was approximately 3 hours ago. They must have been killed between now and then." Scott said as he walked toward the camp fire and put it out with some dirt. "We need to take their things and bring the bodies back with us. Jean you can do an autopsy and then we can give them a proper burial."

For once Logan had no problems with Scott's orders. These kids deserved a proper burial, something the person who killed them did not believe in. Logan was sure that Gabriel had killed these kids and left their bodies to be eaten by the local animals. Truly, an evil character that Gabriel.

XXXXX

The unconscious Skyler still lay in the infirmary days after her near fatal stabbing. The Professor sat next to Skyler waiting for her to awake. When he had searched her memories the Professor felt that Skyler was close to regaining consciousness. And the Professor wasn't wrong because right before him Skyler's eyes began to flutter. The Professor wheeled himself closer to Skyler and placed his hand on Skyler's arm.

"That's it Skyler. You are almost there." He encouraged the waking Skyler.

When Skyler eye finally open and her eyes adjusted she noticed the Professor by her side. "Professor…" Skyler said weakly.

"Shh…take your time and catch your strength, you have been out for quite awhile." The Professor said soothingly.

Skyler did just that. She looked around the room trying to get her bearings. She remembered being stabbed and falling on the basketball court, but she remembered nothing after that. As Skyler lay in her bed in the infirmary April and Bryce rushed in. The Professor must have called them telepathically to the infirmary.

"Skyler, you're awake." April said as she gently hugged Skyler.

Bryce followed April's action and hugged Skyler gently. "Gave us quite a scare, Skyler."

Skyler smiled wryly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that."

April waved her finger in mock lecturing way. "What are we going to do with you? You can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"That's what Skyler does. It's apart of her persona." Bryce said as he gently poked Skyler's arm.

Skyler could only smile at her friends. She had been out for days, but she still felt incredibly tired. The Professor noticed that Skyler was fading and turned to April and Bryce.

"Sorry to cut this visit short, but Skyler needs her rest. You may visit her tomorrow if you would like."

Both April and Bryce nodded and said their goodbyes to Skyler. Once her friends had left Skyler returned to a peaceful slumber.

The Professor left the infirmary and head back to his office. He stopped when he heard the blackbird land and waited for a report from Scott. Scott found the Professor in the hallway. "Did you find Shawn?" The Professor asked.

Scott nodded grimly. "We did find him. He's dead. So is the girl who was traveling with him."

The Professor sat back in his chair and rubbed his temple. "Do you have the bodies?"

Scott nodded.

"Good. Jean can do an autopsy tomorrow and I will find a place to burry their remains. I know a few private cemeteries in the area. For now let's get some rest. It has been a long day." The Professor went to his office and turned on the television. Before the Professor went to bed he always watched the news. He kept up with politics, especially mutant politics. The Professor only watched the news half heartily when a certain story caught his attention.

"Today, Vice President, Gabriel Lindsay, of Neogene Pharmaceuticals announced that they would donate $100,000 to AIDS research…."

The Professor was shocked when he saw the picture of the Vice President of Neogene Pharmaceuticals. It was none other than the man from Skyler's memory. The same man who had stabbed Skyler on nights before.

In Chapter 10 the Professor gives Gabriel a visit, and the X-men confront Gabriel in their first battle. The next one will be longer I promise. By the way Beast will be making an appearance soon. Mostly because I need him to move the plot along and since this is AU I can do whatever. So for Beast fans he will be in the next chapter. Also Rogue, John, Jubilee, and other teenage X-men will get to use their powers next chapter. Wow…next chapter is going to be long.


	10. Preview

Sorry it is taking me so long to update. I've been busy with classes and traveling. SO here is a preview of the next chapter. It will be up by Wednesday.

Chapter 10

Skyler, April, and Bryce sat in the back of a black SUV saying nothing to one another. Ororo drove the SUV quietly letting herself experience the somber mood. It had been a week since Skyler awoke from her coma and while still sore, she was almost healed. Skyler was finally cleared by Jean to travel to the cemetery where her fallen friends lay. It had been one hell of a week for Skyler. Not only did she nearly die at the hands of Gabriel, but she had finally come clean about her past to April and Bryce. They were shocked by the news, but very supportive. As soon as she told them about her past Skyler could feel a weight being lifted off her chest.

The SUV stopped at the cemetery parking lot. Skyler looked to the cemetery with dread, but before she could feel that emotion for long she felt someone grasp her hand. Looking to her left Skyler smiled April's attempts to comfort her. The reality of her friends death had not hit her yet, and she was wondering if she would be able to contain her emotions. Skyler followed Ororo to two marked head stones. Only a week and half ago Emma and Shawn were alive a vibrant. All they wanted was to live out their lives in peace. Now they would never get that chance. Skyler would not succumb to their fate. She wanted a life.

"Skyler, can I do anything?" A meek April asked.

Skyler ignored April's comment. " I won't end up like them. I don't want to travel from place to place anymore. I'm tired of constantly looking over my shoulders. I want a life and a place to call home. I won't end up like them." Tears began to fall down Skyler's face.

Bryce responded to Skyler's uncharacteristic melancholy by embracing her. "No you won't end up like them. You have us, the school, and the X-men."


	11. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10

Skyler, April, and Bryce sat in the back seat of a black SUV. Ororo drove the SUV quietly letting herself experience the somber mood. It had been a week since Skyler awoke from her coma and while still sore she was almost healed. Skyler was finally cleared by Jean to travel to the cemetery where her fallen friends lay. It had been one hell of a week for Skyler. Not only did she nearly die at the hands of Gabriel, but she had finally come clean about her past to April and Bryce. They were shocked by the news, but very supportive. As soon as she told her friends about her past Skyler could feel a weight being lifted off her chest.

The SUV stopped at the cemetery parking lot. Skyler looked to the cemetery with dread, but before she could feel that emotion for long she felt someone grasp her hand. Looking to her left Skyler smiled April's attempts to comfort her. The reality of her friends death had not hit her yet, and she was wondering if she would be able to contain her emotions. Skyler followed Ororo to two marked head stones. Only a week and half ago Emma and Shawn were alive a vibrant. All they wanted was to live out their lives in peace. Now they would never get that chance. Skyler would not succumb to their fate. She wanted a life.

"Skyler, can I do anything?" A meek April asked.

Skyler ignored April's comment. " I won't end up like them. I don't want to travel from place to place anymore. I'm tired of constantly looking over my shoulders. I want a life and a place to call home. I won't end up like them." Tears began to fall down Skyler's face.

Bryce responded to Skyler's uncharacteristic melancholy by embracing her. "No you won't end up like them. You have us, the school, and the X-men."

X X X X

Professor Xavier waited patiently in the waiting room of Neogene Pharmaceutical. He had an appointment with the vice president Gabriel. The Professor was positive that Gabriel the was the same Gabriel that attacked Skyler a week and a half ago. He was perplexed why a vice president of a very lucrative company would risk that position to get rid of Skyler. From Skyler's memories the Professor was able to determine that Gabriel was the prototype for the Dante1321 program and he had a plan that he did not want Skyler to interfere with. The goal of this meeting was for the Professor to find out what Gabriel was planning.

"Professor Xavier, Mr. Daniels will see you now." Gabriel's secretary said as she motioned for the Professor to follow.

The Professor followed the secretary into a large office with a very modern look to it. The office had a huge window on one side over looking the business district. A flat screen plasma TV hung on across from Gabriel's desk with a muted CNBC playing. Behind the desk a large black chair swiveled from side to side as the voice of a young man traveled over the chair.

"Yes, that is correct. Thank you Tom see you tomorrow. Bye." The black chair turned around to reveal a neatly groomed and well dressed young man. He smiled at the professor as he leaned forward in his chair. "Professor Xavier, what brings you here to see me?"

The Professor smiled back politely. "I maybe interested in investing in Neogene Pharmaceuticals. I just wanted to meet one of the men in charge of the company and look at the facilities."

"Well, let me tell you that it would be a wise investment to support this company. We have made leaps and bounds in developing new vaccines and providing the public with influenza vaccines." Gabriel explained. "You own a school, right?"

"Yes I am the founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I am also very active in mutant rights issues."

Gabriel sat back in his chair when he heard the name of the school. "Neogene would be lucky to have such investor."

The Professor looked intently at Gabriel. "I would like to know a little more about you. Knowing who runs the company can give the investor very valuable knowledge on the potential of that company."

Gabriel smile and nodded. "That is true. I graduated from Yale 6 years ago and was fortunate to get a job at this company. I worked my way up and here I am. I work hard and believe in the work I am doing."

The Professor couldn't help but notice how confident and charismatic Gabriel was. It was hard to believe that he had attempted to kill Skyler and probably killed Shawn and Emma. A knock on the door stopped the conversation and Gabriel told the individual to enter. A young female walked into the office. She had dark brown hair and piercing purple eyes. As soon as she walked in the Professor knew that she was from Dante 1321 program. The young woman asked to speak to Gabriel alone. Gabriel then asked the Professor to excuse him for one moment as he straightened out some business matters. Gabriel and the young women left the office and talked just outside the door. The Professor used his telepathy to hear the conversation.

"Are the plans set for tonight?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. We should leave at around 8pm." The woman replied.

"Alright. I will meet you and the others at the jet at 7:45pm. Area 51 is well known and we must be careful not to draw attention to ourselves."

The conversation stopped and Gabriel returned to the office. "I'm sorry, but I must cut our meeting short due to business matters. I have arranged a tour of our facility for you. I hope you will choose to invest in this company. Thank you for the pleasant visit." Gabriel said as he extended his hand toward the Professor.

"Thank you for you time and the tour." The Professor returned as he shook Gabriel's hand.

X X X X

At dinner time Skyler sat with her friends and other students from the school. Usually she only sat with April and Bryce, but she found that she enjoyed the company of Rogue, Jubilee, and John as well. The teens attention was diverted from the conversation by the arrival of a very unusual look guest. He was a large, blue, ape looking man. Skyler had never seen such a mutation before.

"Who is that?" Skyler asked Jubilee. Jubilee was the queen of gossip and knew everything about everybody.

"That's Hank McCoy. Code name the Beast." Jubilee replied. "He visit's the school sometimes. Mostly when we need a babysitter."

John scoffed at Jubilee's statement. "We don't need a babysitter. We are old enough to take care of ourselves."

"And destroy ourselves." April replied.

"Where is the Professor going to be?" Bryce asked while taking a bite of his hamburger.

"He has his biweekly chess game with Magneto." Rogue said with considerable venom in her voice. Skyler made a mental note to ask why such animosity towards this Magneto character.

"I wonder where the others are going." Bryce pondered out loud.

"Probably on some mission. I wish I could go. It would be better than a lame old movie night." John answered Bryce as he popped a french fry into his mouth.

John made a good point. The X-men were probably going on a mission and it most likely had to do with Gabriel. Skyler wanted more information, but for now was content to leave the matter alone for the time being.

X X X X X

The Professor arrived at Magneto's glass prison around 7:30pm. He had relayed the information about Gabriel's plan to the X-men and told them to follow Gabriel to Area 51 in Arizona to see what he was up to. The Professor wanted to ask Magneto if he ever heard of Gabriel or of the secret government program Dante1321.

Magneto moved one of his pawn before sitting back in his chair. "You seem quite Charles. Something on your mind?"

The Professor smiled at Magneto's comment. Erik and himself had been friends as young men and even though he wasn't a telepath he was remarkably perceptive. "Am I that transparent?"

"A little. What is bothering you?" Erik asked.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Gabriel Daniels?"

"Only that he is vice president of a pharmaceutical company."

"Do you know anything about a secret military program to design the perfect assassin using genetic engineering?" The Professor continued to question Erik while still trying to win the game of chess.

Erik raised his eye brow in curiosity. "I have heard rumors of such programs, but no actual proof. Well, except for your Wolverine. What is with all these questions?"

"Gabriel Daniels tried to kill one of my students. We have recent found out this student was apart of a secret government program to create genetically altered soldiers. Apparently, Gabriel was the prototype of this program and now he up to something and we want to know what he is up too."

Erik smiled at Charles. " Well, you have had an interesting time since I have been behind these bars. Sorry I can't be of any help…unless you want to get me out of here?"

The Professor moved his Queen in front of Eric's King. "That's not going to happen. Check-mate."

X X X X X

The blackbird landed in Arizona near Area 51. The blackbird had been in stealth mode for the whole trip and the had enter the military area without being detected. The X-men had also followed Gabriel's jet plane to the exact area so they could find out what he was up to. Scott ordered Logan to follow Gabriel closely as the rest of the team held further back to avoid detection.

Logan located Gabriel's jet and watched as Gabriel. At Gabriel's side was two males and one female. They didn't stray far from the jet, but it was clear that they were meeting someone at that location. With in minutes a black truck drove up. As the man exited, he carried water cooler.

"Logan to Scott. Someone has driven up and he has passed Gabriel what looks like a water cooler. Get here fast, we should confront them before they leave." Logan said frantically.

"We'll been there soon." Scott replied.

Scott, Ororo, and Jean were by Logan's side within seconds. Scott told the plan to the rest of the group. "Okay, we are going to go down and intercept them before they get on the jet. Ororo and Logan I want you guys to block the entrance to the jet while Jean and I will flank them on the other side."

Meanwhile down near the jet Gabriel was sealing the deal. "Thank, Jason for your help. Here is your money. I'm sure that you would like to count the money."

The man shook his head. "Nah…I'm sure there is a million in here. If not I know where to find you or I could leak this information to the authorities."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Gabriel said in a truly evil tone. "I'll have to kill you if you do."

"I would believe him. He almost killed a 15 year old girl…and I'm sure he has killed more." Logan said capturing the attention of Gabriel.

Gabriel turned around to see Logan and Ororo blocking the path to his jet. One of the young men by Gabriel's side started to walk towards Logan and Ororo, but stop when Gabriel put his hand up. "Who the fuck are you?"

"That doesn't matter. You almost killed someone close to us and now we want to see justice." Logan said as he grid his teeth. " And you are surrounded." Logan pointed in front of him to Scott and Jean. "So I suggest you hand over whatever is in the cooler."

Gabriel laughed. "If you want a fight, I am all for it. But I won't give this up so easily." Gabriel gave the signal and his team attacked the X-men. Gabriel went straight for Logan.

Gabriel was remarkably strong for is built and stature. Before Logan knew it Gabriel had the upper hand. He was militarily trained, but that would not save Gabriel from Logan's adamantium claws. Logan sliced at Gabriel and he evaded them as best he could. Gabriel fell to the ground and Logan was about to stab Gabriel when he threw a handful of sand into Logan's eyes. Logan was temporarily blinded and in that moment of weakness Gabriel hit Logan over the head the handle of a knife.

While Logan and Gabriel were fighting, Scott fought one of the other males. Scott was trying to hit the man with his optic blast but the other man was able to avoid it. The man then punched Scott in the stomach and took his eye piece in one sweep leaving Scott helpless. At the same time Ororo and Jean were temporarily stopped.

Gabriel and his team quickly grabbed the cooler and boarded the jet. Before the jet door closed Gabriel made one more jab at his defeated enemies. "Oh, by the way…it is not smart to leave your kids alone unprotected." With that the jet door closed.

Jean looked around and saw that the man who had received the money had already run away in the scuffle. "Let's get out of here! We have to get back to the mansion" Jean ran over to Scott and led him away along with the rest of the team back to the blackbird.

X X X X

April and Skyler entered the kitchen to get a soda. The rest of the kids were watching The Emperors New Groove in the recreation room.

"I love this movie. There are so many good quotes." April laughed.

"I agree." Skyler replied. As the made their way to the refrigerator the lights were cut out.

"What the?" April said looking around. "Why did the lights go out?"

"Maybe we blew a fuse?" Skyler guessed. Skyler walked over to the window and looked outside. It wasn't windy or raining so it had to be a fuse. Skyler almost turned away from the window when something caught her eye. 'Damnit!" was all Skyler could think as she saw a horde of her former brothers and sisters emerging from the tree line.

Ok there is the end of this chapter. I will try and keep up on updates. I have been very busy with school and other stuff so I have new plan. I'm going to update weekly, but they maybe smaller than before. Instead of 6 or more scenes I will do only about half. That will make it easier for me to update. Tell me how you like it.


	12. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11

As soon as Skyler saw her brothers and sisters emerging from the tree line, she knew that a battle was inevitable. With her mind racing, Skyler ran over to April grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the lounge. "We need to tell Dr. McCoy." Skyler said incoherently.

"Tell him what?" A confused April said as she tried to get more information from Skyler.

"We are under attack."

"What?! By who?" April yelled as panic rippled through her body.

Skyler stopped in her tracks and looked April. "Outside, the people I grew up with are out there ready to attack. I'm sure they work for Gabriel. We need to get to the others and come up with a plan."

April nodded, looking to Skyler for guidance.

Skyler took off towards the lounge again with April close on her heals. When she entered the lounge Skyler found her peers disperse, ready to leave the area in order to find candles.

"Everyone stop!" Skyler yelled.

Dr. McCoy notices the urgency in Skyler's voice. "What's going on Skyler?"

"Outside the mansion at least 30 highly trained assassins are headed straight for us."

McCoy's eyes widened. He did not sign up for this. "Ok, everyone follow me. We are going to bunker down in the X-men head quarters."

McCoy and the students made it to the elevator. "I'm going to send everyone down in groups. I will be the last group. Once we are down there we will lock ourselves in the medical lab."

"I think we should fight." Skyler offered. "They will find a way to get down to us. If we bloody their noses a bit, maybe we can scare them off."

"That is not a possibility. You are all students here. You have not been train for combat. Well, except for you Skyler."

"We might be kids, but we don't have much of a choice. They will get us. But if we build a barricade and choose the people that have the best powers we can surprise them." Skyler explained. "April can shoot electricity, Poitr can cover his body with metal, Jubilee can make explosive balls, Bryce has super human strength, John can fry the bastards, and Jamie can make it appear like we have more people than we actually do."

McCoy knew Skyler was right. He didn't want to make this decision. He could not bare the responsibility if one of the kids did die. "Alright, we will fight. Bryce, Jamie, John, Poitr, Skyler, April, and Jubilee will fight along side of me. The rest will lock themselves in the lab. For the ones fighting, get couches, arm chairs, and tables and make a barricade. We need something to hide and fight behind."

April looked around and saw that Bryce and John were not present. "Where is Bryce and John?"

"They went to their room to get their flashlights. They wanted to play flashlight tag." Rogue told April.

"I will go get them." Skyler said as she sprinted to towards the dormitories.

McCoy was about to send the last students down to the basement when he noticed that Rogue was not in the elevator. "Rogue, you need to go downstairs."

"No. I can help. I can throw Jubilee's energy balls and if things go bad…I can drain their energy."

McCoy placed his hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Help the others make the barricade."

X X X X X X X

Skyler made her way to the boys dormitories when she heard the familiar laugh of John. " John! Bryce!"

John smiled. "Why so frantic? You are not afraid of the dark are you?"

Skyler ignored John's comment. "We are under attack. There is no time to explain. We need to get back to the others." Skyler motioned them to follow her. "John, do you have your lighter?"

"Yeah." John answered unable to comprehend the situation.

"Good. You're going to need it." Just as Skyler responded to John, a young man appeared from an adjacent room. The young man had bright green eyes and was approximately 18 years of age. In an instant the man kicked Bryce in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Skyler heard the sound of the kick and turned around. Skyler was about hit the man when she was hit from behind by a woman. Rolling over, Skyler kicked the women in the leg knocking her down. The man was about to attack Skyler when he was hit by a flame. The man removed his coat which was on fire and then the woman and man retreated.

"Thanks John." Skyler said as she stood up.

"No problem." John replied with rapid breath.

"Damnit." Bryce said as he stood up holding the top of his head.

"Come on. Let get to the others." Skyler said as she ran towards the others with Bryce and John close behind.

I know this is short…and kinda crappy but I just don't have the time to do more. I will update next week and in the next chapter the battle will continue at the barricade.


End file.
